The Crash
by GleekOutQuinntana
Summary: Quinn. Santana. Quinntana. Glee. Santana has some feelings for Quinn definitely more than friends should be feeling. But when Quinn gets into a car crash, Santana seizes the opportunity to tell her whilst she thinks Quinn's still asleep. But is she?
1. Chapter 1

**20:14pm. **

**Text Received: Santana Lopez.**

**_Hey Q! Mom is out. Get your fucking sexy little ass over here now, baby ;)_**

Quinn's eyes widened after reading the text before a small smirk form on her lips as she gradually got up off her bed and slipped her tennis shoes on, that accompanied the Cheerios uniform and high blonde ponytail.

She didn't even have to text back because she knew that Santana would know, Quinn was on her way. As soon as she left her bedroom Quinn rushed across the landing and ran straight to the bathroom. Her toothbrush was loaded with toothpaste and into her mouth and before she knew she was in her car smiling at herself in the mirror.

"Breath?" She breathed out and smelt the minty fresh breath in front of her before mumbling to herself. "Thank god you remembered this time, Quinn". After she had been eating garlic bread in her room it was a good thing Quinn remembered. Sadly the last time she ate garlic she never remembered and lets just say, Santana, wasn't impressed.

Her left arm stretched across her body to put on her seat belt whilst her right hand picked up her mobile. Having a iphone was so much easier the blonde thought to herself as she quickly slid the arrow across the bottom of the screen to unlock the mobile. She buckled her belt in place and typed a reply as quickly as she could to Santana, not really caring about any of the spelling mistakes she made.

**20:25pm**

**Text sent to Santana Lopez:**

**_Just leang mine now, be rady Lopez_****.**

Quinn was just about to put the car into gear as she received another text from the Latina girl.

**20:26pm**

**Text received from Santana Lopez:**

**_Sorry Q, but I think you mean leaving and ready. Oh shit. I sound like Berry. Never mind just fucking hurry up. I want you..._**

Quinn rolled her eyes at the text but a little laugh did escape at the part about Rachel. Quinn and Santana where both very powerful women so sometimes their ideas would clash, but that's why they got along so well. They just seem to fit together like couples do. Except Santana and Quinn weren't your average couple, more like friends with benefits. Quinn didn't really want nothing serious at the moment plus she didn't want to fall pregnant again, so making out with her best friend in secret helped that. No preggo Q from this complicated kerfuffle. But, Santana did want more. She had loved Quinn from the day she first lay her eyes on her. Always wanting to confess her feelings to Quinn but at the same time being to scared in case she pushed the bible basher away. The Latina was in a pickle.

Quinn's phone went again.

**20:41pm**

**Text received from Santana Lopez:**

**_Where are you?! Its been 15 minutes already!_**

The blonde placed her phone back down as she briefly read it on the screen of her phone. Another wonderful benefit of the iphone Quinn thought to herself. Not having to unlock you phone to view the message.

**20:43pm**

**Text received from Santana Lopez:**

**Quinnnnnnnn! Why are you taking so long. Te odio, a veces. **

**20:47pm**

**Text received from Santana Lopez: **

**I love you really, just please text me back. Xx**

**20:51pm**

**Text received from Santana Lopez:**

**Wtf Quinn. Its not hard to text me back. If you want to get your mack on with me and enjoy my sweet lady kisses then click the reply button!**

Quinn was smirking at all the texts being received, it wasn't her fault there was a massive car jam of cars. When a big blue van cut the Que and got in front of her she groaned and relaxed back into her seat, finally deciding to text Santana back.

**20:53pm**

**Text sent to Santana Lopez:**

**_I'm in a big Que!:( Wont be long, don't start touching yourself just yet ;)_**

"YES!", Quinn shouted when she could finally move her car into the outside lane and pull out down a little quiet country road. Why this was connected to a road like the one she had just been on she would never know. She bit her lip slightly. This road always scared Quinn. The big trees than blocked the sunlight out in the day now looked like they where keeping her out from the rest of the world. That was Quinn was mostly scared by. Scared by a tree. Quinn Fabray, HBIC scared by a few trees.

**20:55pm**

**Text received from Santana Lopez:**

**_Haha, very funny._**Santana rolled her eyes as she replied, Quinn wasn't funny when Santana was waiting. _**Where are you now?:(**_

Quinn now further down the lane and out of the sight of the trees she claimed to be blocking her in was getting frustrated. She started mumbling to herself. Pissed off that it had taken her this long to get to Santana's. She wasn't even half way there yet, that thought stuck to her mind as a tractor from the farm to her left pulled out, and guess where. Right in front of Quinn.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" Quinn screamed angrily as she beeped her horn repeatedly and kept pressing the hazard button like crazy woman. Her car looked like it had gone into spasm because she was in no mood to stop. But when the girl realised that this tractor wouldn't speed up, or wouldn't move a little to let her past she was in no mood to be messed with.

Picking up her phone abruptly, her fingers taping the screen harshly as she replied to who she thought was Santana.

**21:00pm**

**Text sent to Puck:**

_**ON MY WAY!**_

She didn't even realise that her finger had tapped the wrong contact just like she didn't realise she was driving through a **STOP** sign.

A truck coming from a road to the left of her as she entered the middle of the cross road.

Her eyes shot up quickly.

The truck horned loudly.

Quinn's screamed escaped rapidly.

And the sound that came from the crash in the middle of the cross section echoed throughout the lane.

**21:05pm**

**Tex received from Santana Lopez:**

_**Quinn! My mums home now! What the Fuck?!**_

**Text received from Puck:**

_**On your way to where? My house? Oh yes, the baby mama is back for more ;) **_

The "baby mama" definitely wasn't going back for more she was sitting unconscious in her car. Blood rushing from a new found cut on her head. Legs crushed by the front of the truck and her face smacked down onto the steering wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy looked up for the to many to count time with some hope that her daughter would be awake. When she first learnt of Quinn's accident, after being called by the paramedic she shot up off the couch placing her glass of Wine down. Don't worry, she had only taken a sip of it. She quickly put on the first pair of shoes she could find which ended up being a pair of bright pink luminous flip-flops. "Phew!", Judy said as she looked down to check her freshly painted toe nails were not wrecked. Her car bombed it down the highway, picking up a speeding ticket as she went before arriving at the hospital. By her surprise the ambulance wasn't even there yet.

Yes, she was the quick she beat the ambulance.

Judy hadn't left the same seat once and as she looked up from the clock at the time, **1:24am, s**he was craving to go home and get Quinn some things. She looked up again at Quinn. Her blonde hair fell onto her shoulders and framed her face well, her cheeks were slightly blushed and her pink lips looked as soft as a baby's bum.

"My baby...", She cried into the tissue that was damp from all the tears, before looking over at the white iphone that had also been rescued from the crash. Thank god! Quinn wouldn't have been able to live without texting Santana. Judy didn't want to leave Quinn and the only person who she could think to call was Santana. She ought to know anyway, the girls were best friends, so Judy thought. But, as the woman stood up and walked over to the phone she hesitated as to whether she should actually go on the phone. I'm not doing anything bad, Judy told herself as she reached out her hand to grab the phone, quickly pulling it back though when the thought of invading Quinn's privacy struck her mind again.

After taking all matters into account Judy picked up the phone and stirred at it blankly. "Great", she muttered to herself she had never been good with phones. Her fingers ran around the outside of the phone until she felt a small bump at the top.

Quickly pressing on the button Judy was taken aback by the wallpaper Quinn had, a picture of her and Santana lips connected together. Someone else must of taken the picture because the girls arms where by their sides and their eyes, stirring into each others. Judy just shook what she was thinking off her mind, Quinn wouldn't do that and besides it was like the girls where pouting, do girls do that now? Judy asked herself.

She slid her finger across the bottom of the screen before calling Santana.

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep.

"Quinn?"

"S-", Judy didn't even have time to finish her sentence before Santana butted in again.

"Quinn! Quinn! I thought something happened you never replied for ages, but then I thought you may-"

"_Santana!"_. The Latina's eyes widened when she realised that it wasn't Quinn before Judy started to speak again. "It's Judy... I- Quinn... She...", Judy started to stutter before collecting herself. "She's in hospital-". As soon as Judy said that the phone was cut off, she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the screen before back to her ear again. "Santana? Santana?"

* * *

"Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE?!" The sound of a Latina voice boomed around the hospital's reception as she ran slightly out of breath and flushed to the desk. "Where's Quinn Fabray? Please, hurry!"

The man behind the desk, must have been around 30, smirked at Santana before sitting up straight to look at her fully, "Wow, where have you been all my life?"

"Well for half of it, I wasn't born!" Santana shot back as she rolled her eyes.

"Feisty, I like it." He kept smirking at her and Santana was truly disgusted by him. Plus, the fact that he had greasy hair just made her want to gag all over him, so he had a excuse to wash it.

"I'm trying to think of a nice compliment but somehow nothing comes to mind." She slammed her hands down on the desk getting frustrated. He just smirked again and licked his lips. Santana now gritting her teeth lent over the counter gripping him by the collar. "Tell. Me. Where. Quinn. Fabray. Is. NOW!"

The receptionist started to stutter as Santana's grip tightened, "A-are you fam-ily?". By the look on her face he knew she wasn't going to answer that and he immediately reached out pointing down the hallway. "Room 204".

* * *

"Quinn...?" Santana shook her head when she realised that Quinn obviously wouldn't be speaking. she had just been crushed by a car. Santana looked to the other sleeping blonde on the green plastic chair and noticed it was Judy. She coughed awkwardly as she lingered in the doorway before Judy's eyes shot open.

"Santana!", her face lit up and she ran over to hug the girl. "Thank you so much for coming it means a lot". And before Santana could reply Judy was out the door, Santana alone with a sleeping Quinn.

She saw how beautiful she looked, even when she was asleep and had stitches across the top of her head she looked breath taking. "trust you Quinn, you can pull off anything, even stitches." Santana shook her head at her own behavior, she was disgusted in herself for acting like this. She made her way over to the chair next to Quinn's bed and gently grazed her finger tips on the blonde's palm.

Her bum didn't find the seat very comfy so the girl lent down next to Quinn's bed, her chin just resting on the blue blanket by Quinn's arm.

"I love you..." She mumbled slowly as her eyes started to tear up.

Half an hour passed of dead silence but Santana didn't feel awkward at all, it was like when they watched a film and Quinn falls asleep. Santana turns off the TV and just normally lies there listening to the pattern of Quinn's breathing until she fell asleep. But this time she couldn't do this because the beeping of the life support machine blocked all the thoughts out of Santana's head. She soon started to get bored though, she held Quinn's hand again and pressed it lightly with her thumbs. Before, planting a soft kiss onto Quinn's forehead being careful not to touch the stitching which sent a shiver up her spine every time she saw it.

"Santana?!"

She quickly looked up to the figure standing in the door, a quirked eyebrow and a wide mouth, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn asleep. Santana stirring at the new figure and the new figure itself, looking at the floor.

"I thought I should have come, it was on the news about a accident and Quinn-"

"Well you _shouldn't_ have come!", The Latina shot back. Her eyebrow raised and a frown on her face for this person wrecking the moment. She just wanted it to be her and Quinn. Santana was rather jealous when it came to Quinn talking and laughing with other people. She didn't want others to be attracted to her, she didn't want others to take her place. But who was Santana kidding? Quinn would never replace Santana, no one would be there for her like Santana had been.

When Quinn fell pregnant most people ignored her but not Santana, Santana made sure Quinn was always okay. When Quinn first started Glee club to save her relationship with Finn. Big Mistake. Santana was right there after her, signing up herself. The girls had been inseparable for as long as even their mom's could remember. The first day of school resulted in the two girls walking hand in hand down the path when it ended, since then, Bam, always together.

"Santana, just listen!". He spoke up, moving over to the girl who was still sitting on the floor before glancing at the sleeping beauty in the hospital bed.

"Fine." She huffed out loudly, getting up to sit on the chair before the enemie could get there.

"So..." He stood awkwardly, lingering at the end of Quinn's bed. His eyes switching from Santana to Quinn every so often.

"Judy will be back soon, so don't even think about getting comfy!", She spat at him, looking him up and down. The other one shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets before he sat down on the floor, back resting against the heavy wooden door with Quinn Fabray written on a white board on. "What do you want to say?"

"Seen any good movies lately?". Santana's jaw dropped open, how could he even think to ask that when they where in a hospital room. Quinn battling for her life. She rolled her eyes and stood up starting to pace the room.

"I-I think you should go, don't you? You've only been here a few minutes and already ! can't stand to look at you any more."

The boy nodded as he stood up and walked over to Quinn slowly, planting a soft kiss upon her forehead. "You'll get better Quinn, I'll pray for you, I'm a total Jew for Jesus." His eyes flickered up to Santana who seemed to be loosing her temper, her face growing redder by the second. At one point he thought the girl was about to explode, but she never, to his relief. "Bye Quinn, Bye San"

"BYE!" She came behind him and pushed him out slowly. Once he was out the door she shook her hands and brushed her palms against each other, like he was something dirty in her hands. "Ew."

* * *

**2:13am**

**Text received from Mom.**

**Hi Santana, hope your reading this. It's Judy. I wont be back tonight have something to take care of, if you want to come home and leave Quinn you can. Don't feel guilty. Thank you. J x**

Santana was the complete opposite of Judy, she didn't care about invading Quinn's personal space. So as soon as she heard that phone message go she was straight away reading it without question, smiling at the wallpaper behind the message as she pressed the unlock button.

Santana scoffed at the message, "Like I'm going to leave her."

* * *

Two days passed and Quinn still hadn't awoke from her slumber, for Santana who hadn't left Quinn's side since she arrived this was a bad thing. She always asked herself the worst of Questions, what if she doesn't wake up? What is Quinn doesn't remember who I am? The reply was always a distraught Santana. The nurses and doctors who came in from time to time to check on Quinn often looked at Santana like she was death, everyone of them suggesting she should go home and rest. The girl never listened though, "I will stay here till you wake up, Quinn" she always said, just in case Quinn could hear her.

Santana's days where spent by the majority of the time, planning what to say to Quinn when she woke up. But who was Santana kidding, she wouldn't be able to say anything she would end up a flustered mess.

The Latina was reading 'The Hunger Games', a book that her mother had dropped off for her so Santana could take her mind off Quinn. Pretty difficult though as Quinn was lying in front of her. She was relaxed back in her chair, her feet just sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed. Legs out stretched and her left one over her right one, her left tanned hand with freshly painted red nail varnish on (Which Santana done because she was bored) interlocked with the olive skinned girl.

"Oh my god, Katniss, stop being such a bitch!", Santana shouted at the book as she continually read the most addictive book she had ever read. Santana never saw herself much as a reader but when Quinn had recommended the book to her, the book worm that she is having finished all three in two weeks, Santana couldn't refuse. Well actually she couldn't refuse the hazel eyes that just locked with hers as Quinn told her to read it. She shook her head in disgust, clearly into the book she didn't even realised the nurse that had came in and placed some food down on the table before quickly running out again thinking Santana was shouting at her. She only had to hear the 'Oh my God', before she was out of there as quick as your nervous system could carry out a message. That Quick.

Santana's mouth was in a 'O' as she read the final page, she dropped the book to the floor. "Urgh, I hate Cliff-", about to finish her sentence she stopped half way through by a slight touch to her hand. Her eyes shot up immediately to see Quinn's finger flickering against her hand, Santana's mouth remained in the 'O'. She didn't even know how to react besides from pinching herself several times to ask herself is this really real, was Quinn's finger really moving. As soon as her arm flinched from the pinches she sat up falling onto her knees and next to Quinn, their hands still holding.

"Quinn?! Quinn?!". Santana's eyes flooded with happy tears as she thought the girl was waking up, but nothing. "Quinn, please!". She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and never even bothered to contact a nurse, she wanted to be the only person Quinn saw when she woke up, with the exception of Judy.

"Quinn please! Are you awake?!", She felt another slight tap on her hand from the girl's finger before shouting, "QUINN! WAKE UP , PLEASE!".

Five minutes passed, continual tapping's on Santana's hand by Quinn but no other movement else where left Santana with the Question of, Is Quinn really awake?


	4. Chapter 4

Santana hadn't moved from the spot. Her eyes were still wide. Her hand still in Quinn's. Her throat parched and her stomach grumbling. "I won't leave Quinn, please wake up." It must have been the hundredth time Santana had said it since she felt Quinn's finger slightly move, the girl was so on edge that every single sound no matter what it was made her flinch. Just waiting and hoping that the sound was coming from Quinn.

Santana sighed heavily, why was this happening to her? If she hadn't texted Quinn to come round then none of this would have happened. The girl continually blamed herself until there was a slight murmur from Quinn. "Aaa", was all Santana said. She opened her mouth again to speak but no words accompanied it, so instead her hand just gripped Quinn's and held it tightly, tears of happiness falling from her eyes as the girl murmured again.

"Quinn please", She gasped before unintentionally rising from her knees and kissing the blonde hard, letting all her emotions into that one kiss. Kissing Quinn like it was the last time she would ever see her. "Shit!", Santana said as she pulled away., one of the hardest things she had to do. She could kiss that girl all afternoon, bit better if she was awake but Santana didn't mind. Ecstasy filled her head, that was incredible, she had waited so long for that but the only problem was Quinn wasn't awake. "Quinn Fabray, Tubbers, I hope you felt the connection in that too!", the Latina's eyes were still glassy when she finally calmed herself down. Now she just sat in anticipation knowing that Quinn was going to wake up soon, she had to right? She did just make a sound anyway. That gave some hope.

* * *

Wow, the one word that flushed around Quinn Fabray's head as Santana kissed her. After the slight murmur that escaped Quinn's lips she was awake, but too scared to open her eyes. Too scared to have questions thrown at her left, right and center from Doctors, Nurses, Santana, The Glee Club and worst of all her mother. She was the last person Quinn wanted to see at the moment. She didn't want to hear the word "Quinnie" or feel the touch of her mothers shaky hands as she prayed to God for Quinn to get better. All the girl wanted was to hear Santana, feel Santana and the presence of her.

She lay there completely still, the presence of Santana,which Quinn wanted to feel most of all, the lips were just a bonus, made Quinn's heart ache, she felt loved. A warm feeling over-rid her until she tried to move her legs. The urgency to open her eyes now was eating away at her, Why can't I move my legs? She wanted to shout and scream, bury herself in a hole. If i can't walk then what can I do? Quinn told herself. she forgot about Artie and his condition, she forgot he had been in a wheelchair since he was 8. He would never ever walk again, at least Quinn could. Her left eyelid started open the slightest inch so she could get a glance at the Latina, the girl who crammed Quinn's mind everyday with her beautiful smile. Until, Quinn would stop herself thinking of the girl because she was scared, it was more than what Best friends should feel.

When she spotted Santana, her forehead was pressed against the mattress. Quinn's mouth slightly opened for her to speak, It was her time too, but Santana beat her to it and Quinn's eye quickly shut not wanting to disturb the Latina. Quinn just wanted to hear her beautiful voice again. She didn't want to wake up because she wanted to feel some more lovin' before she allowed the real word to swamp her down and take over her.

"You know Quinn, I didn't mean for this to happen?" Her voice was raspy and it broke at the last word, which made Quinn's heart melt at how sad and heart broken Santana sounded. "I love you, so much. More than best friends should, I would never wish _this_ (meaning the accident) upon my worst enemie and I know that's hard to imagine because I am _Santana Lopez_ but, I wouldn't." Santana sighed and looked up at Quinn.

"I want to tell you something, and if you can hear me.." A sniffle escaped, "Please don't laugh because this is so h-hard for me to say". Quinn just wanted to grab Santana now, but she wanted to hear what she had to say, so lay perfectly still looking like a beautiful angel as Santana let her emotions pour out. Besides, Santana should be the one hugging Quinn right now telling her it was going to be okay, not the other way around.

Santana was then puzzled. Puzzled on what to say and how to say it Santana wasn't the one to confess her feelings, completely unaware that Quinn could hear her she went again. "Your a stubborn bitch sometimes Quinn, but, never the less, I'm still attracted to you,well more, like every time I see you the little butterflies in my stomach start going crazy and my body just freezes. I've never felt that way before... not with anybody". She bit her lip, to hold back the emotions which where stacked up inside her like a tonne of bricks ready to come crashing down, but she was just like a waterfall and carried on going.

"Basically Quinn, I love you, like fat kids love cake. Okay? I do. Its not my fault, Its yours! You just make me ... urgh! And its annoying, because I shouldn't be in love with you at all! Were best friends, I should only love you like a best friend should...". She stopped as she heard the door handle turn, "Fuck this, someone would wreck the moment".

Santana annoyed but also she was relieved that someone came in because she felt like she sounded so stupid. She just couldn't find the way to get it out, no matter how she said it she would always sound stupid to herself. She would always cringe for herself, the kind of cringe you do when you hear your voice on a video. She looked up to find the nurse holding out some pasta for her. "It's not much but I just feel sorry for you, you haven't moved a inch since you got here." The nurse offered the Pasta again, a raised eyebrow and a bit lip to see whether Santana would take it.

The nurse was kind of scared of Santana, but relief overcame her when Santana gave a friendly smile, a whispered "Thank you" and took the pasta from her. "How much should I pay you?".

Santana was taken back by the nurses reaction, a loud laugh and a shake of her head. "Don't be silly, I'm a nurse we give to people. Take it and enjoy, God knows when this one is going to wake up." She turned to look at Quinn a gentle smile plastering her face. "I'm Elle by the way, Quinn's nurse from now on." Her hands pulled up the blanket and she tucked it into Quinn's sides, when her hands tucked it in by the sides of Quinn's bum, Quinn felt it was a little too close for comfort. Wanting to say something but that would blow her whole cover of pretending to be asleep, she only liked Santana touching her there, even though she was grateful for the girl making sure she was warm, Quinn felt extremely awkward.

"How long do you think? Until she wakes up?", Santana's eyebrow quirked.

"It depends now, its up to Quinn. When ever her body is strong enough she'll wake up." She let off that gentle smile again before heading to the door, "Enjoy" she nodded to the pasta and walked out.

Quinn, who was currently trying to be asleep sung to herself 'I am awake'. She felt evil but she was refusing to open her eyes fully until Santana spoke up and carried on with her little confession of feelings for Quinn.

Santana picked up a slippery shell piece of pasta with her fingers and placed it into her mouth slowly, it wasn't long before the girl spat it out across the room and started rapidly wiping her tongue with her hands, jumper and anything she could find. "Who the fuck puts Chilli that hot in pasta?!" Gasping for water she left the room, causing the plastic chair to fall back as she got up with great strength.

Quinn opened her eyes again, she tried to laugh from the comment Santana made but her body just wouldn't let her yet. Instead she became out of breath and to calm herself back down before the Latina returned. Unluckily for her the Nurse with the pasta distracted Santana from the little confession and Quinn, she wasn't to pleased with that.


	5. Chapter 5

-** I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Please review if you think I should continue after this chapter. Unsure of what to do... Hmmm? :L Anyway thanks :) x -**

Quinn fluttered her eyes open after half an hour debating whether too. Santana was still there, no surprise, her hair tied back into a messy bun and feet resting on Quinn's bed. Her head was back and her eyes tightly shut as she flinched in her deep sleep.

It had been another full day and Quinn was starting to get restless. Luckily for her all the medicines being transferred into her frail body took away the feeling of her bladder, so Quinn did not have to go the toilet. She did not have to eat because she felt to exhausted and to top it all off she couldn't exactly move her legs anyway so being like this at this moment was benefiting the girl more than Santana knew.

Quinn eyes where looking up to the ceiling, her thoughts recalling what Santana said yesterday to her. Quinn always knew Santana loved her as a friend but when she said that she just felt amazing, something she had always wanted Santana to say she was finally saying it. "God if you where awake now Lopez, I would definitely tell you what I feel", She mumbled before hearing another mumble from the other girls lips. Quinn tilted her head to the side to be met with Santana's open eyes. The Hazel and Brown meeting each other and holding a gaze before, Quinn spoke softly, "Hi."

* * *

Santana's eyes fully shot open, "What the fuck?!". She couldn't believe it, thinking she was in a dream earlier she didn't even think to react but when Quinn spoke Santana knew. She pulled her legs off and stood up instantly.

"Hi", Quinn spoke again, ever so softly. Santana just stood there starring, both her fingers massaging her temples clearly confused as to whether this was real. God that Chilli does terrible things she told herself as her eyes gazed back over the beautiful bruised hazel eyed girl.

Ten minutes it took for Santana to finally say something else, The only thing reminding Quinn she was alive the constant beeping of the machine she was connect to beside her. Santana hadn't moved her face white like she had seen a ghost. "Quinn...?"

"Yes?", Once again the blondes voice was soft and calm like a angel and Santana knew this was no dream. Her tears fell freely down her cheeks as she knelt by the blonde in her bed.

"Your awake. Your alive!"

"No shit sherlock!", Quinn retorted as a slight smirk tugged on the corners of his lips. She didn't exactly want to tell Santana about being awake whilst she confessed her feelings so instead it was Quinn's time. "Santana...?"

"Yes?", Santana's eyes where wide obviously not affected by Quinn's little come back.

"I lo-"

"QUINN!", Elle came rushing into the room and Quinn's heart sunk, shit was the only word that tossed round her brain as Santana was ushered out the room and doctors came running in to take her place.

* * *

"Are you okay?", Elle asked after an hours questioning from different doctors, Elle herself and a trainee nurse that new how to push Quinn's buttons until she practically screamed at them all to get out. Hence why Elle was asking her that in private.

"Do I look okay?!", Quinn snapped back. Her HBIC was obviously back and all she wanted was Santana. All she wanted was to tell Santana how she felt back. All she wanted now was food and to get rid of the excruciating pain that circled her bladder as the drugs wore off. "I need the toilet. I need food and most of all I need Santana!".

"I know, I know you do Quinn.", Elle stated as she sat on the chair Santana Lopez's ass had hardly left since she got there, only leaving it too take trips to the toilet and the cafe to get food.

"Well can you get her?", Elle's eyebrow quirked as if she was awaiting a please util it finally slipped out of Quinn's mouth along with a sigh "... Please".

Elle shook her head and looked at Quinn, "Do you love her?". The question caught Quinn of guard and a small lump formed in her mouth.

"Ye-ah", She added a small nod amazed she was confessing her feelings to a nurse. A Nurse. Elle's face scowled just as Quinn imaged her mothers would if she found out about Quinn's feelings towards Santana. "What?", She asked almost bearable scared about what Elle was about to reply, if she replied.

"I- its just. I-I thought you did, it was obvious something is going on she hasn't left your side that much Quinn!. I thought hearing you say that I would think it was all sweet, but- but- but-... Its not." She looked at Quinn, Quinn looking back confused to what this girl was chatting. Elle looked back with the same confused look confused herself as what she was chatting. "Your supposed to love boys..."

"Why?", Quinn knew she was but there was just something about Santana that attracted her so badly towards her.

"I don't know, just prince charming and all that shit"

Quinn rolled her eyes, she would not accept getting 'this' from her nurse. She didn't want to be even talking to the girl, let alone about what she can and can't do.

"I don't need no 'Prince charming and shit'", She mimicked what Elle just said. "I need my Santana Lopez".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll carry this on for a little while longer but I have to be in the mood to write it so it may not be finished for a while. To the Anon that said to write a longer chap, thank you. I'm going to try and do that. X**

* * *

I've been lying here for a while now, Santana lying on her side next to me. Her face snuggled into my neck, she wanted it to be the other way round. Me snuggling into her neck but I wasn't in the mood to move, this bed in actually quite comfy when you don't have to pretend to be half dead. It was also more so the fact that I wanted her to snuggle into me.

Elle, Stupid Elle, had to come bursting in before didn't she. Just as I was about to confess my love for the tan skinned gorgeous girl sleeping peacefully besides me, unaware of the feelings brewing inside me for her. At this moment in time, I'm not really scared to what my mum would think, let alone my dad. I don't give a flying fuck what he thinks but, I know when the time comes to tell my mum that I'm into girls and that's why I havant had a boy around in since... Ew Finn.

I must have shuddered or winced or done something that made my body move because the next thing I know Santana's trying to what it feels like dig her head right through my neck, causing me to push her off slightly with my shoulder. "Santana... please", I tried again but a little harder. What? She was hurting me. "Santana!"

"What?!" She shot back quite fiercely to what honestly made me near jump out of my skin. "Jesus Christ, why do you have to go wake me from my nap?". So much for the sweet Santana I thought was about to come out. My face changed to a pout one I knew after all the years of being Santana's friend, hoping to be more, that she couldn't resist. "Urgh...", She muttered. "I hate what you do to me Quinn."

I smirked as she rolled her eyes playfully, snuggling back into my shoulder, "What do you say?".

"Sorry", She mumbled. God shes so whipped.

"Good Girl. Now carry me to bathroom, now."

"Excuse me?!", Her head snapped up her face puzzled with confusion.

"You heard me, come on". She got up groaning, yep definitely so whipped.

* * *

**Santana's POV.**

****Look I know shes just been hit my a truck but now shes awake I swear shes ten times bossier, or maybe thats just because shes been out for a few days. A grueling few days that were full of sheer torture for me, except for the sleep and my occasional reading of the Hunger Games. Oh shit, nearly forgot that fucking horrible, fucking horrifying Chilli pasta. Still can't get over it, but anyway those few days waiting for Q to wake up where... well... shit.

I got up slowly groaning, god I'm whipped. Jeez. When I got around to the other side, I spotted Quinn's smirk, now slightly cautious I quirked a eyebrow intrigued to know what she was thinking. "What?"

She shook her head and bit down on her lip, my eyes fixating on her natural beauty. When weren't they to be honest. MY mind suddenly flickered back to what Quinn was about to confess earlier before "Elle" wrecked the moment. I'm sure she was going to say love, she definitely said the "lo" part anyway. I just wished Elle would have came in later, I would now know what Quinn was about to say.

I looked at her a little longer, I was in love with her so much. Her pink plush lips, her hazy hazel eyes and her perfect jawline complete with the gorgeous beautiful blonde hair that fell neatly amazed me every time and it isn't fair on myself to have to keep it bottled in. Urgh. Well I have told her already... But she was asleep, or so I think?

"Quinn?...", I sat on the edge of the bed next to her and took her hand in mine.

"What?", She fluttered her eyelashes and her eyes up to look at mine and my heart melted. I love you Quinn. I love you Quinn. I love you Quinn.

"I ... - I - ... I ...". Her eyebrow raised and her mouth slightly open. "I ... I-I ... I". Now both her eyebrows where raised and she was looking at me as if I had twenty one heads.

"Spit it out San, I wont bite...", she moved her hand gracefully up and placed it upon my arm, rubbing it lightly with her thumb. This wasn't odd, the amount of times we've cuddled and spooned was countless even the kisses we shared, correction, our sweet lady kisses weren't odd to us. It was just a experiment, how to best friends act, but now I've fallen head over heals. Why are you making this so hard Quinn? I could tell you when you where asleep.

My eyes scanned the room for something to knock her out with, just kidding I could do that with one punch. Just kidding. Damn you Quinn, just close your eyes at least. Urgh! I looked down at her hand then back at up her face, "I...I".

Thats when I felt it, her lips on mine. So unexpected. Wow. I pulled back, but why? I don't know. Pushing her slightly off with my hands upon her shoulders. "No... Quinn"

"What?", She looked down, "Sorry". No on't apologize Quinn I thought before it slipped out my mouth.

"No don't apologize! We've kissed so many times before."

"Exactly... I just..."

"No..", I placed my finger upon her lips where she lightly kissed it, "l-let me."

"Go ahead...", that's was all she said, maybe she kissed me to move me on, get to it Santana. Anyway... "Quinn..."

"What? Your doing my head in now just tell me.", I'm doing my own head in Fabray.

Okay here goes, shes awake. Heart racing ten to the dozen. "I love you".

"I know"

"I've loved you for a while now an- wait what?!"

"I said, I know", she smiled but I was still shocked by what she said.

"Wait how do you?"

"Whe-"

"I don't mean as a best friend you know, I love you like a gi-"

"I know"

"H-"

"I heard you."

"Whe-

"When you confessed your feelings"

"Wait Wh-?!", I was starting to get a little annoyed know she wasn't allowing me to finish, she wasn't making any sense, how could she know, she must have been...

"I was awake..."


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't write long chapters sorry, I just get to distracted an also since its my first one on here sorry if the story is bad or doesn't flow etc etc :) x**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

****"What the fuck, Fabray!" she shouted the anger in her eyes now obvious as she looked back up to me. Stood in the corner of the room, starring at me, like I was an immortal creature, like I had just told her I killed her mother. Her fists clenched together and her jaw tightened before she went to speak again. "How fucking could you?!"

I laughed softly before moving my hand up to my face, "What?". I ran my fingers through my hair and rolled my eyes playfully, "How could I what? Listen to you tell me that you _loved_ me and not do anything about it. Pretend I was asleep? Maybe Santana because its what I've wanted to hear for a long time"

"You self centered _bitch!" _She screeched at the top of her lungs, tears welling in her eyes. Wait what? I just told her its what I wanted to hear and shes starting to cry. I raised my eyebrow with suspicion and concern my arms now folded over my chest.

"Please, don't cry San." The look that swept her face suggested I should never have spoke.

**Santanas POV**

How could she? How could Quinn just lay there pretending to be asleep when I was doing one the hardest things that I could ever think of. I wanted to go right over there and slap her call her all the names under the sun, but I couldn't. Couldn't because its Quinn. The girl who I love, the girl who before I think said something about she wanted to hear what I had to say?

"I'm not crying!" It was clear I was, I don't even know why I'm crying. Crying at the fact, I think Quinn just said she was waiting for me to say It, its what she wanted to hear or crying at the fact that she was awake and didn't even have the nerve to wake up.

"I wanted to open my eyes Santana..." I shook my head and scoffed, yeah right. "... I felt so bad, I wanted to tell you something back. Something I've been meaning to say for a long time." I rolled my eyes again leaning back against the wall. Half the anger has escaped me now and i stand my left foot against the wall and my head slightly cocked to look at Quinn I don't know what I'm feeling. What is she talking about.

"No you didn't Quinn, you just love being in control. Don't you?!" She looked down playing with her fingers, "Say it!"

The blondes head moved up gracefully and her face was struck with confusion.

"Say it, go on..." I wasn't sure what I was asking her to say, I was just to tired of speaking to be honest. Thats what smoking cigars does to you folks!

The gulp in her throat was visible from here and as she swallowed it slowly, her lips parted, her fingers twined together and she spoke them three words. The ones I've always wanted to hear her say. The ones that this time I know for sure she doesn't mean them as a best friend. How could she, her eyes so full of lust and love, "I love you."

I blinked. Several times actually and I think my body has been locked down because no words are falling from my mouth, nothing. Why? Why? Why? I just heard what I've been wanting to hear for so long, the 'i love you'. So she heard me confess my feelings, didn't want to pretend to wake up, a, because she already had and b, because she wanted to hear what I had to say. Then when she woke up and she wanted to tell me something, she was going to say I love you then when I confessed my feelings again she already knew because she was awake the first time. Wow. She's thought that one through hasn't she. Its all falling into place in my head now, but yet I still don't know what to say. I'm sure its suppose to be the part where I go running into her arms telling her how much i love her too, (for the third time) and kiss her to death do us part but I can't. The only words that slide off my tongue as I awkwardly walk over are, "The toilet, I-I need to take you. Come on. Don't want you wetting the bed now do we?".

**Quinn's POV**

****Is she messing me? I've just told her I love her and as more than a best friend, through my words and my eyes and all she says is she needs to take me to the toilet. I know I told her I needed it and to take me but I can hold it! I knows she loves me she knows I love her, for_ cunting sake it can wait!_

I wrapped my arm around her neck as she put hers around my back, the other arm going under my knees. But, I can't feel that one. She gently picked me up and I don't look up, I don't want to make eye contact, I don't get what I've done. Have I scared her off now? Jesus Christ I don't even know.

She placed me down on the toilet slowly after pulling up the hospital gown and pulling my panties down, she obviously saw my lady parts but she never reacted, she didn't pull away after placing me either. Instead her eyes averted my own and looked to the floor as she hovered over me. Is she going to move and let me pee in peace? I'm not going to fall on the seat. She chewed on the inside of her cheek before casting a look my way, the glassy eyes back and locked with mine.

"Its rude to stare.", I snapped playfully hoping that she'll get the hint and go out.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?", Her lips pulled into a slight smirk and I knew she wasn't mad anymore.

"Yes. I need to pee and you wont look aw-"

I was cut off by a light soft kiss upon my lips, a tanned hand grazing against my cheeks as I kissed back slowly. Her tongue glided along my bottom lip waiting for me to part my own and be allowed entrance but I shook my head and whispered against the Latina's lips, "Let me pee first."

She started to laugh slightly and pecked my lips once more, my heart melting as I now ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Desperately wanting entrance now, I couldn't keep my lips off her. But What? She pulled back only to rest her forehead against my own as she whispered against my hungry lips. "No no, You need to pee first."

Damn you Santana Lopez.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week now since Santana and Quinn had shared the little kiss, a week since they kissed and cuddled all night long and a week since Santana and Quinn had been the happiest they ever had been. They weren't exactly a couple at the moment and where definitely more than just best friends. They haven't ever had sex they've just had something Santana likes to call _sexy times._ That just usually involved them making out and straddling each other until one of them had to go get a cold shower before it all got to much. _  
_

Quinn was home now, in a wheelchair, legs paralyzed, but at least she was home. Judy had fell apart when she learnt that Quinn would be in a wheelchair and went out on a christian retreat where she could recover the devastating news. Russel hasn't been around now for two years, he left when he thought Judy was hitting on a guy that looked like Moses in the Church Parish, Judy said "_No No honey! I would never do that to you". _But Russel was having none of it and was out of that door within a flash. Shouting at Judy "_It was only a matter of time! After that bitch upstairs got knocked up I've been contemplainting when to go ever since". _That bitch obviously referring to Quinn.

Judy had actually got herself together when Russel left, she patched things up with Quinn even though sometimes it could be slightly awkward they seemed to get on well. Judy had ditched the bottle she always had on hand when living with Russel and instead replaced it with all latest perfumes and make-ups for her and Quinn. Quinn's sister Frannie hasn't been home ever since she left the family home, Judy and Quinn constantly try to get it touch with the other fabray blonde but she never picks up or gets her big cocked boyfriend Collin to answer and say she was busy.

It was now a Sunday afternoon so Judy was at church and Quinn was home alone lying on the big spacious corner couch scrolling through Instagram. She hadn't seen Santana since Friday since the Latina had gone on a two day trip to San Fran with her parents. Santana's parents where both Doctors so where always working, sometimes the girl gets in her head that they love their job more than her. Quinn would always tell Santana to not think they obviously they love her more than their job but Santana's always been cautious.

Quinn rolled her eyes when she had no signal on her phone immediately turning her attention to Keeping up with the Kardashians. Santana was more into horrors and CSI, but Quinn was completely different loving shows like the one she was watching and Rom-Coms. The doorbell startled Quinn from her thoughts, she couldn't exactly get up and walk to the door and at this moment in time she was to lazy to get into her wheelchair and roll herself so instead she ignored it, flipping through the channels before settling on MTV. The doorbell went again and Quinn's face went into a look of confusion, It wouldn't be Judy, she would have keys and the only other person Quinn thought it could be was Santana, but no, she normally hibernates in her bed on Sundays. She shrugged it off again and when the doorbell rung for the third time she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Who is _it?_", her voice breaking on the it.

The voice that rasped through the pushed open letter box was one Quinn was not expecting it to be, "Its me." She recognized it immediately, well obviously since she new the girl since she was 5.

"Its open", Quinn's face lit up when she saw the Latina strolling over to her. The raven hair tied up in a messy bun, ray-bands resting on the top of her head, a Blue checked sleeved shirt tucked into blue skinny jeans and low top black converse. Santana's casual look, to Quinn was breathtaking and Quinn felt lazy for not getting dressed herself now, oh well she had a excuse.

"Hey beautiful", Santana whispered into Quinn's ear as she placed a soft kiss underneath it.

"You missed..." Santana raised a eyebrow at Quinn but quickly caught up when Quinn tapped a finger to her lips, Santana instantly closing the gap pressing her lips against Quinns, just milliseconds before Quinn kissed back and pulled away, a bright smile that plastered her face. "Thank you". Santana rolled her eyes at the fact Quinn was thanking her for a little thing such as a kiss.

After the little roll of her eyes Santana pressed her palm to Quinn's jawline and sat onto the couch, pulling Quinn's legs over her lap and tracing underneath Quinn's earlobe with her thumb. The blonde girl smiled sweetly before averting her eyes as Santana held her aze upon Quinn, casting her eyes over every single feature on Quinn's face. "Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen, Q".

Quinn bit on her lip and lent into Santana's hand slightly, a slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

The rest of the day was spent like that, the two girls being cute to each other and just simply enjoying one another's company.

* * *

They lay in the comfort of Quinn's king sized bed, both bodies turned into one another as they let their eyelids rest whilst the occasional word was said. It was currently 10:30pm and it was safe to say Santana was staying the night. Both girls lay with half exposing bodies, Santana had a black lace bra with a pair of Quinn's old cheerios shorts so Quinn could get a amazing view of Santana's ass when she wold bend over. Whilst Quinn lay in a white lace bra and matching panties, which Santana could not keep her fingers off as her pinky toyed with the lace.

"Santana?"

"Mhmmm?", Santana mumbled as her pinky guided its way underneath the lace straps of Quinn's bra.

"What are we?" Quinn opened one eye so she could see Santana's reaction. Santana's finger stopped playing and she opened both her eyes to look at Quinn.

"What do you want to be?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and ran her finger through the valley of Quinn's breasts earning a slight moan from the other girl. Santana suppressed a smirk and plated a kiss on Quinn's bare shoulder.

"Um... we... I-" She stuttered though her words looking at Santana for help.

"How about..." She rolled off the bed and walked round to Quinn kneeling next to the bed De ja vu she thought to herself about how she used to kneel by the hospital bed. "... Quinn Fabray..." She brought Quinn's hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon them tasting the vanilla lip barm Quinn had her lips smothered in. "... would you..." A kiss on Quinn's other bare shoulder. "...like..." A kiss on Quinn's ear "... to be..." A kiss on Quinn's cheek, "My girlfriend". Santana topped it all off by licking Quinn's lips with her tongue before replacing it with her own lips, her heart fluttering at the touch of Q's lips.

Quinn kissed back softly, the same heart fluttering feeling overwhelming her whole body. "I would..." She kissed Santana's lips back hard, "... love to..." then placed a peck on her lips, "... be your girlfriend".

"That's settled then" Santana shot up smirking to herself so she kept up the act, before gracefully walking over to the toilet shaking her hips for Quinn's advantage.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She shot up an eyebrow, before pushing her body to get up tears welling in her eyes as she remembered she wouldn't be able to follow her. It all just got to much for Quinn, this was the first time she had ever cried infront of someone since the accident. She was fed up crying in her room into her pillow, fed up of eating and eating until she would stop the tears and fed up of watching ridiculous amount of Rom-Coms, they would never help her.

"Shush, baby please no." Santana quickly rushed over to Quinn before tackling her into a hug, a loving one, a hug that told Quinn she was going to be okay, a hug that told her that the girl doing the hugging was a girl that loved her and a hug that reassured her this girls was hers. But despite the hug the tears still fell freely down Quinn's cheeks, Santana's thumb quick to wipe them away, but no matter how fast Santana wiped them they would just fall again. She couldn't bare to see Quinn like that, every tear that fell from her girlfriends eyes, more her heart would brake at the fact she couldn't do anything about it. "Quinn, Quinn. Please calm down. What can I give you?"

Quinn sniffed before she started to lie down, pulling Santana closer and closer so Santana was practically lying on the blonde girl, "Love me, thats enough". Santana nodded and kissed Quinn's temple brushing her soft lips across the girl's forehead before kissing the fresh tear that was attempting to fall.

"I will always love you."

"And I will always love you too."

* * *

There they lay again, tangled up in each other's arms. Santana lay awake, her eyes trained on the digital clock that Quinn had on her vanity. 12:07am. She couldn't sleep, something Santana could hardly ever do except for Sunday day times but this time it wasn't that, something was playing on her mind. Santana knew for a fact that she was a bitch, that most people would fear her or hate her, so why did Quinn love her? The question kept repeating herself through Santana's head, everytime she closed her eyes it would pop back up again, denying Santana of sleep. So looked over at Quinn after a while and was shocked to see Quinn doing the same. Lying there eyes on the clock, She blinked a few times to see whether Quinn actually was awake before she breathed huskily in her ear, "Hey."

"Hi," Quinn smirked and shook her head, burying it into the crook on Santana's neck. Santana finding this all too adorable just peppered kisses on every inch of skin her lips could connect with.

"Quinn?", She gulped prepared to ask Quinn why she loved her, she needed to know, she wad dying inside to know.

"Satan?" She kept her head in the crook of Santana's neck. The blinking of her eyes every now and then caused Santana to shiver as Quinn's eyelashes would gently graze against the girls neck.

"Why do you love me?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me?", Santana repeated for Quinn who was a little shocked at the question.

Quinn licked her lips, before moving her lips next to Santana's ear, whispering so softly and so gently that Santana had to strain her ears to hear. "I love you, and its not because you make me happy, not because you make me feel special nor because you're the _sweetest_ person _ever_. But because I just love you and I don't need any reasons for that"


	9. Chapter 9

Three months had passed now and the "Quinntana" relationship was still going. Everybody in school knew and to both of the girl's surprise were very excepting. The jock's never teased, they actually found it really hot, always whistling at them and eyeing them up. The Glee Club of course was very accepting, then there was Sue. The person who the girl's were most scared about telling, the question that kept them shaking with nerves ever since they decided to go public. Every time they heard their name being shouted throughout the hall wall Santana would go white whilst Quinn would make the sign of the cross with her hand, moving it to her head to her chest then shoulder to shoulder. When Sue finally did speak to them all she said was, "I know and it's ok" before pushing some slushee out of some freshman's drink, "That drink is full of shit!".

Judy didn't know yet neither Santana's parents, they kept meaning to tell them but they just couldn't find the right time wanting their parents to work it out for themselves. Other than that, Santana and Quinn where loving their life. Quinn was now back on the cheerios, her legs had come back to life, fully toned and tanned drawing Santana's eyes to them every second. She had her confidence back and the two girls strolled down the halls every day, catching the scared glances from the younger students, parting the crowd like Moses and the red sea. It was official the two HBIC's were back.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in the choir room, on top of the piano, legs crossed and back to the door Santana was about to enter. She had her head in her hands as she rolled her eyes reciting something from her physics class earlier, she had school books spread across the piano in front of her ranging from nearly every subject. The thing Quinn liked about McKinley was the subjects were like going to an English school, the way the lessons worked. She had her Physics, Biology and Chemistry book open, next to that she had her cheerios book Sue had gave them, which they had to read every night. Then next to them an book she was reading for English, Two maths books and a Spanish book. Quinn loved doing Spanish, especially because in the long run she knew she wold be able to speak it with Santana. Santana being the main and only reason why Quinn took it.

Santana walked in, muttering something to herself causing Quinn to turn her head slightly round to see her beautiful girlfriend. "Hey..." Santana whispered as she wrapped her arms around the back of Quinn's waist, placing a soft kiss to the back of her neck, "...You look nice".

Quinn quirked a eyebrow, this is how she looked everyday, she knew a witty comment or something was coming next, careful not to say to much before the Latina would say it. She could read Santana like a book. "thanks?", Quinn leant back into Santana's arms spreading her legs out in front of her before they got all cramped up.

Santana kissed behind Quinn's ear before whispering softly, "If I werent here I'd say you where the sexiest person in this room", She smirked and pulled her arms from Quinn walking to the front of the piano.

"Ha Ha hilarious", She rolled her eyes and continued reciting it before putting her books back into her bag still muttering the little tune as she kept her eyes locked with the Latina's.

"Breadstix?", Santana offered her a hand for Quinn to get down and the blonde just nodded and smiled sweetly, causing Santana to go weak at the knees. Quinn hoped off and pecked Santana's lips.

"I love you", Quinn whispered pressing her forehead into Santana's. "I can't wait to be your wife"

Santana nearly choked on her own saliva at what Quinn just said, Quinn was the one who normally held back her feelings causing Santana to spiral into a long relentless guessing game but she was definitely not holding back on this one. "I love you too and your already speaking of marriage, Jeez Fabray, thought I was the one to bring that up first".

Quinn laughed slightly and gave Santana a slight slap on the arm, intertwining their fingers as she pulled Santana with that hand and her bag with the other out of the choir room towards the parking lot. They stopped at Quinn's car before she turned back to Santana, "How many children do you want us to have?" She raised her eyebrow at the Latina, leaning back against her car pulling Santana by the waist towards her.

"Well...", Santana smirked resting her hands upon Quinn's shoulders. She liked this side of Quinn, no rephrase she loved this side of Quinn. "Two?"

"Why?", Quinn bit her lip wanting to know the reason behind it and so she was sure Santana never said it to please Quinn, thinking its what she wanted to hear.

Santana actually did want two children with Quinn, she couldn't wait to be a little family with her, putting up teh Christmas tree and spending their first Christmas together was something she always fantasized with their mini versions of themselves running around. "Because, then.." She placed her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn's hand immediately started stroking at her raven haired pony that fell in curls down her back. "... we can have one child from you and one child from me. If you get me?", Santana gulped knowing that, that didn't sound good. She wanted for both of them to go through the experience of giving birth together, even though Quinn had already with Beth, if tehy gave birth to one each, she just shrugged mid thought, if would just be nice.

"Yeah", Quinn smiled, she knew what Santana meant before the girl even finished her sentence, "Sweet," She mumbled into Santana's her, her other hand that was still on the girls waist squeezing it slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana and Quinn where now both twenty-five and living in New York. When the two girls hit nineteen they had already agreed that they'd move to London and start off a new life there. But, when Rachel and Quinn got talking on the phone she managed to persuade the blonde to come and visit her and to bring Santana with her. So off they went and after a week of being there, they completely fell in love. Quinn and Santana didn't even need to say to each other "look, I've kind of changed my mind on London", they just both new _this_ was the place. New York.

When they reached twenty, they made the move and bought a penthouse apartment. Complete with three glass walls, one in their room, one in the living room and one in the kitchen. At first they were a little cautious and the apartment was well out of their price range but when the estate agent was literally throwing offers at them and reduced the price by half just to get a sale, how could they refuse?

After their buy they decided to get married. In a grand hotel right in the heart of New York, The Usanbury. A newly built hotel which was very _very_ expensive. It was £1000 per person but after the day had been and gone it was completely worth it. Both girl's dressed in breath taking white dresses, Santana's dress was strapless, white and a-line with diamantes placed imacuately in random places upon the top section, whilst Quinn wore a straight white one with long lace sleeves and no back, starting again at the dimples on her back the bottom of her spine. Santana's hair was braided at the side and went into a perfect messy bun at the back where the vale started from. She wore a matching tiara with Quinn, simple but beautiful and slid into both the girls hair well, Quinn's hair was down, a plait around the back and near the top that the free hair fell from into the blonde curls.

Quinn's mother Judy was there along with Frannie, Quinn's sister. Then there was the rest of Quinn's close family. Santana's parents with her Aubela who finally came round with the idea of Santana being a lesbian with the rest of Santana's family, then. All their Glee friends where invited, except for Brittany, well she was invited but never came, she had a massive fall out with Santana and Quinn when they went to live in New York and they havant spoken ever since. Noah was there with his new girlfriend Molly, Rory, Joe, Lauren and Sugar couldn't make it so where therefore never attended but sent gifts and cards etc. Finn came by himself, no longer dating Rachel and he hasn't found another woman since so was alone. Artie came with his Fiance Hanna, someone he met at university. Mercedes arrived with her latest boyfriend Alec, Will and Emma now married came with their ginger haired child, Jackson. Sue came with her daughter that she had in Santana and Quinn's senior year, Kurt and Blaine who were still together came in with Mike and Tina who were also still together. Rachel came with her boyfriend Brody, everyone could see the jealousy in Finn's eyes as Brody walked in, they had been together since NYADA. Finally, Sam came in with his new bleach blonde girlfriend Ashley who he met on holiday in Cali.

At the age of twenty one, Quinn gave birth to their first born, a boy with blonde curley hair and brown eye's which looked like Santana's. Santana thought he was the cutest baby she had ever seen. When they finally decided on the name they picked Ollie and Santana and Quinn, couldn't believe how fast the whole family life was planning out before them.

Santana now owned a successful law firm, all the watching of CSI when she was younger definitely boosted her to where she wanted to be and now she was there she loved it. Every minute of working there. The wage was incredible and not to mention all the days off she got because she owned the place. Quinn also owned her own business, but un-like Santana, she wasn't into al the CSI and shit, so went on to have a fashion shop. Another succesfull thing in their lives which both of them where proud of. Quinn's shop had its own website and was accessed by millions of other people in other countries, that's when her business took off to the roof.

After Ollie turned two and they both where twenty three the thought of having their next child came up, so Ollie could grow up with their sibling they found out the devastating news that Santana couldn't have any children. Santana lazed around the house for a whole three months heart broken that she wouldn't be able to have any but when she finally convinced herself that child birth wasn't for her and Quinn would do a far better job she was back up on her feet and Quinn got impregnated and at twenty four gave birth to a beautiful baby girl called Claire. Blonde/Brown hair and hazel eyes, Santana couldn't help but cry with happiness at the birth whilst she cradled the small girl in her arms whilst Ollie kept Quinn company. She asked Quinn's midwife if she could take a picture but as soon as she did, Rachel and Kurt came bursting through the private room screaming, "We made it! We made it!", they didn't take long to turn on the water works crying out pure joy as they spotted Claire and Ollie who they both had never seen despite on photos (Ollie). Kurt then offered to get the picture, Quinn was lying in the hospital bed with Claire asleep in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket, the blonde curly haired two year old sat in Santana's lap laughing as she sat on the edge next to Quinn, her hand rubbing at Quinn's thigh.

The picture was now printed onto a canvas, a gift from Rachel, and hung above the fireplace in their apartment. Santana thought they may have had to move out when Claire was born but they converted her office into Claire's room and moved her office to her own room, hundreds of papers scattered around their room. They renovated the place ad decorated it to the way they liked it and suited their children.

* * *

Santana and Quinn had reached twenty-six, Ollie was five and his blonde locks had gotten even blonder, his skin had tanned more from all the days when Santana would take them out of the City and too the beach and he was crazy obsessed with Spiderman, climbing and jumping around everywhere. Claire was now three and her hazel eyes would always be shining, her hair always had a little flower clip in and she was a little madam but cute never the less.

Quinn was more of the guilty parent, she felt bad when she said no to them, where as Santana didn't really care, if they had to be told no, they had to be told no and that's that!

At the moment both businesses where doing increasingly well, Ollie and Claire where in School and the beneficial thing was, Quinn had made a new gay friend, Lucas. He would pick the kids up because he was teacher there and take them too his apartment two below Quinn and Santana's, then when either of the woman where coming home from work they wold pick them up on the way up, sometimes nipping into Lucas' for a coffee and maybe a cheeky glass of wine on a Friday.

Santana loved life. Quinn loved life. And they loved each other, all they needed was each other and Ollie and Claire and they where happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**I will do a chapter for the argument they had with Brittany, some sort of flashback I'm thinking? Thanks for the reviews, means alot. Also I apoligse if my spanish isn't correct in this chapter using google translate. I also apologise for my spelling all together. Xx**

* * *

"Maldito infierno!" Santana mumbled as she came through the door to her apartment, she spotted both children in the living room just in front of her playing as she walked her best to the kitchen. Her hands loaded with Christmas presents for the kids and a bottle of expensive wine for Quinn. She assumed the other girl would be pottering around somewhere since the kids where home but Quinn hadn't came to the door to great her, which is very unusual for the Hazel eyed girl. "maldito infierno", She mumbled again as she heard a whack against the counter just praying that it wasn't the wine. Santana loved Christmas but hated the preparing for it, hated having to hide the presents and most of all hated all the pushing crowds New York had to offer her.

"What does that mean?", Ollie asked in a curious tone and he entered the kitchen, trying to look into the bags to see inside. He was dressed in a spider man costume, something he always changed into on a Friday evening after school. His face lit up when he saw a spider man bedspread in the bag, but when he looked up to see the furious Santana quickly averted his eyes to the floor. "Sorry". Santana moved her hand to his head and ruffled his hair softly before planting a soft kiss to his forehead, she needed to calm down now. She shouldn't carry her anger on in the house and definitely around the children.

"Nothing sweetie, forget I even said it.", She smiled at him and he smiled back, his gappy gum showing. He had lost one of his front baby teeth last night and was so excited when he knew he would be getting $5 from the tooth fairy, but this morning when he woke up Quinn or Santana whatever one, had forgot to put it under his pillow. Both blaming each other for not doing it after the saddened boy walked away. "Here, the tooth fairy told me to give this to you", She slid $5 into his hand before kissing his head again, luckily remembering now to tell Quinn before he pretended the tooth fairy hasn't visited yet and got another $5, but from Q.

Santana transferred the bags to the bedroom and once the door was closed waisted no time in shoving them into the back of the wardrobe to wrap and put under the tree for later. The Latina just wanted to find her wife now at this precise moment and was about to shout her as a little voice muffled her thoughts. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie? Whats wrong?", Santana picked the smaller girl up and englufed her into a hug, Claire let her head rest upon her shoulder and whispered softly as if she knew she was going to be told off for saying it.

"I- I- Why does _he _get money and I don't!?"

"It's the way life works baby, now where is your mother?". Santana couldn't be bothered explaining the whole tooth fairy story at teh moment and just wanted to find Quinn. Claire was pretty pleased with the answer, untangling herself from Santana's hug as she climbed down.

"She went out, she was dressed like a princess!", the little girl ran out leaving Santana in a questioning state. Why had Quinn gone out dressed like a princess? Where had she gone? And why had she left the children by themselves? She quickly got out her phone and started pressing hard at the screen tapping out a quick text to Quinn.

**Sent to Quinn at 16:39pm:**

**Where are you, baby?x**

Santana added the baby and the kiss so it didn't look asif she was annoyed and if Quinn sensed that she was, she would definitely not be telling Santana. She lay down on the bed, her phone resting upon her chest as she stirred at the ceiling. Ten minutes passed and Quinn would normally reply to any text especially Santana's within five, so that only left Santana deeper in confusion and annoyance.

Her ears pricked up at the sound of a child-like scream and her reflexes got her up and out the door in a flash to see Claire sitting on the floor. Her eyes cast around the room to see Ollie laughing before she forwned and left out a heavy sigh, "Ollie, please, STOP hitting your sister. Room now"

"Bu-"

"Now", She sighed and rubbed Claire's arm where she was continually pointing at. "It's okay baby," She turned her attention to claire and kissed her head before smiling at the little blonde girl that looked so much like Quinn, just wishing Quinn was here now. The little one returned a smile and Santana laughed when she stuck her tongue out, sticking her own back out at her before a little giggle escaped Claires lips. Santana got up and sat on the couch, soon joined by Claire, who was kneeling on Santana's lap and playing with her face and hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?", Santana raised a eyebrow and the three year old tried to copy her, she ended up pushing her own eyebrow up with her fingers which caused Santana to laugh and Claire to pout. "Carry on... Chop Chop we don't have all day", She tickled her at the stomach before getting hit on the face by accident. Well she kind of deserved it for starting to tickle her daughter who hated tickling.

"s-shit sorry mommy", Santana's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped covering the girl's mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe it, she just swore, didn't she? Santana was sure of it but how? They hadn't swore around the children, well Santana had, but in Spanish.

"What did you just say?"

"Sorry"

"No, the other word Claire"

"Sorry", Claire looked away starting to laugh but Santana kept a stern face

"No Claire, what did you say before it?"

"Shit", Santana's eyes widen again, there it was again. Now she was definitely sure.

"Do not say that word again please, deal?"

"Why?", She felt a little pair of hands playing with the ends of her hair again and looked the little girl in the eye. Don't give up Lopez, Don't give up Lopez, Shitttt. Don't be a Quinn, don't give up.

"Be-", She was about to shout at her but there was no use, Claire was three, she wold just get upset and it was probably Santana's fault anyway. "Its naughty baba, Santa Claus may not get you any presents", She placed her hands softly on the girl's back to keep her in place as she crossed her legs, resulting in the girl sliding into Santana's stomach starting to giggle.

"Sorry mommy,"

"Its okay baby, What aren't you going to do?"

"Say Shit"

"Claire!", She rolled her yes and laughed softly, maybe she was going to be Quinn, just for the day, and give in.

"Sorry, I love you". She fluttered her eye lashes at her and Santana just couldn't hold back any longer.

"I love you too baby, now no naughty words."

"okay"

"What are you not going to do?"

"Say sh-, naughty words"

"That's my girl", Santana kissed her forehead and got out her phone again Claire's finger pointing to Santana and Quinn on the screen, "Mommy! Where is she?!"

"I don't know, why don't you call her?", Santana raised a eyebrow and handed her the phone, Claire got up and ran off slowly down the corridor singing to herself, she was definitely going to be in Glee Club, just like her mom's, and Santana was definitely going to make sure she was a cheerio and didn't have to worry about asking Quinn because she already knows what the answer would be.

Santana was left, sitting alone, she was about to check to see whether Quinn had text back but the little munchkin had just ran off with her phone. Santana groaned walking to the kitchen slowly, she plugged her ipod into the docking station Santana requested in the kitchen, flipping to valerie and putting it on full blast. She would obviously be cooking tonight, so was going to do it her way.

"_Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the waterrrrrr...", _Santana slid along the kitchen surface on her ass as she sung loudly, picking up the chopping board at the bottom. "_And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Pictureeee...". _She spun on the spot her hands running through he hair as she opened the draw with her hips, somehow, took out a chopping knife and shut it by bumping her ass into it. She then walked to the chopping board and placed the knife down first singing "Safety first babyyyy!" At the top of her voice before carrying on with the lyrics,

_"Since I've Come Home,_

_ Well My Body's Been A Mess,_

_ And I Miss Your ginger Hair,_

_ And The Way You Like To Dress..._

_Oh Wont You Come On Over, _

_Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, _

_Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerieee"_

Santana hung onto the last word and spun to see Quinn and the two children wide mouthed, ready to burst out laughing at any moment. She blushed slightly and as the blush crept further and further up her cheeks she muttered, "What? Amy's a legend." She winked at Quinn, before turning round carrying on with the dinner.

Ollie and Claire, ran off playing to the living room. The usual game Quinn guessed they would be playing, Claire would stand on the coffee table and the carpet and surrounding floor would be the lava. Ollie wold then have to try and save her throwing cushions to walk across to save her and carry her back. It never ended well, one would hurt themselves, or they would argue or one would get bored of playing leaving the other, mostly Claire, in a big tantrum. Quinn was wary of this game, but they were kids and needed there fun, plus she did also used to pretend the floor was lava when she was a kid so, hey ho.

She walked over to Santana and wrapped her arms around the girls waist from behind, placing soft kisses down the girls neck, her face burried underneath the raven hair. She spins Santana around and goes straight in for a kiss, "I missed you today, baby"

"Yeah," Santana rolled her eyes, she was not down with Quinn not telling her were she was, she didn't own Quinn she could do what she wanted, but she cold of atleast told her where she was going because there two children where left in the house. Quinn could have been on the floor below with Lucas or half way down town to god knows where. Santana wanted to find out, but not just yet, she was going to have some fun with this. "I missed you too, care to tell me where you went?"

"I-I-"

"thought so,", She nodded but smirked too, to let Quinn know she was playing with her. Quinn bumped into her side and rolled her eyes.

"oh my god guess what?!" Here we go Santana thought, Quinn's little gossip time. Quinn would always have one, she would always come home and have something new to tell Santana, some scoop from the work place. Don't get me wrong, Santana was desperate to find out the new scandals amongst Quinn's employees but it annoyed her the way it always started with 'oh my god'. Even if it was kind of cute.

"What? Your going to tell me anyway." Santana smirked as she started to cut up the lettuce and tomatoes, keeping her eyes on Quinn for her reaction.

Quinn didn't do anything, probably used to it. "Well... _Aimee, you know the one from the fitting rooms? Well apparently according to Martha that she went out last night with Yvonne. You know the one on the till? Black haired girl? Pale?" _When Santana nodded Quinn carried on reassured Santana was keeping up, "Well..._ Yvonne has just recently split up with her boyfriend, Blaine. So when they get to this club guess whose sitting there?"_ Santana smirked.

"Who?", She loved getting to know it all. The people who worked for Quinn where so bitchy and the thing Santana loved was, so was Quinn. She would come home and slag them all off, each one of them, just pick them off. Tough love, she calls it, yeah right. But Quinn loves having them there, so Santana was pleased.

"Well..._ Blaine! Sitting right there. Well its not over yet, turns out he is the one that Aimee has been dating for a year now, told her he broke his last relationship off for her, when he was still in it. With Yvonne So they start telling each other, get into a full on 'bitch' fight and then when they turn round he's kissing Kurt! As in our Kurt, Kurt! It was Blaine Anderson, well I couldn't believe it! Santana we need to tell Kurt, day-um talking about back stabbing or whatever its called"_ Quinn ended it all with a little hand wave on the word 'whatever'.

Santana just burst out laughing, she picked Quinn up and placed her on the counter top, pressing a soft kiss to her lips it was almost like she never. "I love you so much it's unreal."


	12. Chapter 12

Santana and Quinn kept exchanging kisses before the arguing from the living room started echoing throgh there ears. Santana and Quinn both sighed and Quinn pecked Santana's lips softly, "I'll go"

"Too fuckin' right you will"

Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's comment and runs in swiftly to the children, her heels clicking upon the wooden floor. "Hey! Hey! Hey" She claps her hands to distract them but it doesn't work, as she walks in fully and catches sigh of both of them she goes mad. Claire was hitting her brother all over the arms with an old baseball bat that Santana and Quinn got off Puck as a going away present. Luckily, the three year olds hit is weak but that still probably wont stop any bruising. Quinn rushes over and picks the girl up, pulling the bat off her, Ollie kicks at Quinn's legs trying to get Claire. Quinn spun run round on her heels to face the blonde boy, who had a nosebleed. "_Santana!", _Quinn shouted as fear struck her face. Santana ran in quickly and Quinn without any hesitation pushed Claire into the girls arms. "Come on sweetie", she took Ollie's hand in her own and took him to the bathroom wetting a clean flannel from the cupboard in some water.

Quinn dabbed it on his face repeatedly before tilting his head back, the boy didn't seem bothered by it at all and jst sat back on the toilet seat. "I hope she'll be told off for this", he mumbled. "She doesn't deserve any presents from Santa!". He pouted when Quinn pulled the flannel away and laughing before kissing his forehead softly.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Ol", She raised a eyebrow before dabbing his face again.

"She did! She did! She did! She did! She did! She d-

"Okay, Okay, I get it Ollie, I get it", the small child crossed his arms and huffed, Quinn then started dabbing at the blood on his top. She definitely needed to move that baseball bat, she didn't even know Claire had that good of a hit and she definitely couldn't imagine her own kids doing that, especially the girl. "Just stay away from her tonight, Okay?". He nodded and hugged Quinn at the waist, his head snuggling up to her stomach. Quinn smiled to herself before whispering, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour, why don't you go finish all your homework, then, after dinner you can go on the Wii or something?"

Quinn didn't even hear a reply and Ollie was off and running to his room, Quinn knew he probably wouldn't do it first time round and we need some coaxing, but boys will be boys.

* * *

Quinn sat onto the couch and received a text from Kurt just as she relaxed, a mug of coffee in her hands as she glanced over the text. She could see Santana in the kitchen as it was all open plan and she gave her a wink before replying to Kurt.

**Text received from Kurt at 17:28pm**

**Q! Please can we go for a drink or something tonight? I need to get drunk and Rachel has gone out with Bordy, your my last reserve ;) Text back ASAP need to decided on my outfit x**

**Text sent to Kurt at 17:29pm**

**haha, yeah sure, I'll have to ask Santana but I'm sure she wont mind. Q x**

**Text received from Kurt at 17:30pm**

**Your so whipped Fabray its unreal!x**

**Text sent to Kurt at 17:41pm**

**I'm coming and shut up your just jealous. At least I get some mindblowing sex and all your partner does is, in your words, 'lazily runs his fucking fingers through my well groomed hair' ;) x**

**Text received from Kurt at 17:42pm**

**No comment, my place in an hour, be there or... just fucking be here x**

Quinn laughed at the text and headed to her room to get ready, she ran herself a bath from the en-suite making sure it was full to the brim with bubbles. Once full, Quinn slowly stripped out of clothes and lifted herself into the steaming tub. She heard a whistle from behind her as she closed her eyes, to relaxed she just smirked knowing it would be Santana, well it better be.

"Still as sexy as ever, Fabray"

"It's Fabray-Lopez _actually"_

_"Of course_, how could I forget?", Santana smirked and rolled her eyes playfully before planting herself o the edge of the tub putting her feet into the boiling wonder. "Shit!"

Quinn smirked, "Can't handle the heat baby?"

"Oh I can handle anything", Santana smirked before stripping of her clothes, "I'm getting in with you"

"Good, I was getting lonely", Quinn smirkied and kept her eyes fixed upon Santana, searching every inch of tanned skin before a moan escaped from her lips. Santana flinched her head up and started laughing, she ran her hands up her naked body pleasing Quinn with another moan, before she walked to the bath. She tapped Quinn's shoulder lightly for her to lean forward before she got in behind her, Quinn's back connecting with her boobs as she lent back allowing Santana to wrap her arms around the girls waist, Quinn's hands placing on top.

Quinn rested her head back and sighed, she wasn't in the mood to go out now, she just wanted to stay in with her wife. But, she ahd made a promise to Kurt and said she would go, so she was going. "Hi", Santana said as she placed a soft kiss upon Quinn's shoulder.

"Hey", Quinn picked up Santana's hand and placed a soft kiss on it before she started toying with Santana's fingers against her stomach.

"And how was your day, Q?"

"Shit, except for the gossip, the delivery truck still hasn't came so I'm down on too much stock and soon at this rate the fucking shop is going to be fucking empty!", Quinn huffed obviously frustrated. She sighed and calmed down before turning her head to face Santana, "But when I got home it was all okay, yourself?".

"Shit as well, to be honest. It's a small world".

"Considering there's like 6 billion people or _something,_ I don't know. But yeah I agree, small world".

"You still going out tonight?", Santana frowned against Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah, I told Kurt I would", She shrugged and carried on playing with Santana's fingers.

"Going to have a shit evening now, once the kids are in bed"

"have fun without me", Quinn smirked.

"Not possible", Santana huffed.

"Not funny", Quinn stated.

"Not laughing", Santana replied quickly.

"Me either", Quinn said before starting to giggle, the giggle Santana loved.

"Love you Quinn"

"Love you too San"

"When you get back, Films and Food?"

"Yep, yes, definitely, warm my jimjams up for me"

"Good, okay I will, just because its you"

"Thank you, San"

"Anytime, Anytime...", Santana rested her head back against the tub,massaging Quinn's stomach with her fingers.

"Good", Quinn closed her eyes leaning her head into the crook of Santana's neck, swirling the water around with her feet.

"I know", Santana replied after a little while, her own feet moving with Quinn's.

"You really don't want to end this conversation and just relax do you?", Quinn smiled as she said it and turned to face Santana, her hand moving to the girl's cheek.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I like talking to you", Quinn pecked her lips with that reply and whispered against the girls lips,

"everyone does.", She smirked before pulling back resting her head back on Santana's chest.

"Of course", Santana smirked.

"preach it"

"Already breathing it"

"Good girl, baby"

"Always"

"Ha! Yeah right"

"Sometimes then"

"Thats more like it", Quinn smirked.

"Bitch",

"Love you too", Quinn laughed softly, turning so her and Santana's stomachs where placed together and as Quinn did so, Santana let her hands wonder up onto the girls ass.

"Bitch"

"But you love me"

"I do"

They shared another little kiss, before Quinn started to lift up slightly, "I'll speak to you later". She stood up and got out the bath wrapping the big flurry towel around her, the ends of her short blonde hair dripping with water.

"Better"

"Of course I will"

"Promise?", Santana raised her eyebrow. It was like the girl was never going to come back.

"Always"

* * *

Quinn had been out since 7pm and now 3am Santana was starting to get worried. Quinn had not returned any of her texts or calls, neither had Kurt. Quinn promised to be back at 11pm, four hours later, an anxious Santana sat wrapped up on the couch, with steaming hot mug of coffee in her hands as she watched P.S I love film always set her off in tears so Quinn was in for it when she got home, an emotional and angry Latina did not always go down well.

To say her evening was eventful definitely would not cover everything, she had had the night from hell. Once dinner was out the way all the kids had done was argue, Claire put a big tantrum on and when she finally calmed her down and got her off to sleep a party from one of the two flats below started pumping music through to their floor and Santana was not impressed. Claire got up, Ollie was up, Santana was stressed and there was no Quinn too look for help.

The two children bounced around the room on the couches and off the cushions. The music wouldn't stop and it never until Santana went down there pushed her way through the crowd and turned it off herself. When she got back Claire went off straight away but Ollie wouldn't settle, moaning that he wanted the toilet, then he was hungry, then thirsty, cold, too hot, stomach pains, felt sick, you name it, he felt it. Once he was off to sleep, Santana felt happy with herself and went to tidy up the kitchen.

Her face dropped when she noticed the mess the kitchen was in, she didn't have any idea what had happened. Flour was scattered on the floor, eggs smashed on counter tops, tea bags scattered everywhere, the fridge and freezer doors where open with milk pouring out the bottle which left Santana with a chill up her spine. She groaned with annoyance, the night Quinn was gone had to be the night that the kids would play up. It took her two full hours to clean up and once she was finished Santana knew she had earned a well deserved sit down.

Ten minutes later and Santana had opted to watch CSI, something she can't watch unless she was alone. Quinn didn't like it and it wasn't suitable for Ollie and Claire just yet. Claire came wandering into the room, "What's this your watching?", Santana quickly turned the TV off and turned to look at her daughter.

"Nothing Sweetie, just admiring the pretty Christmas tree you helped mommy decorate". Claire pulled herself onto the couch and snuggled up too Santana.

"You know, she's picky where to put the thingies that hand off the branches", She looked at Santana for help at what there called.

"Baubles, Claire"

"Yes, well shes very fussy!", Santana just laughed and nodded before looking back to the christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. The green tree was covered with gold and silver baubles, beads around it instead of tinsel, twinkling lights and candy canes. Quinn and Claire had actually done a pretty good job, it looked gorgeous. Like one that you see in a shop window.

"Anyway, Why are you up? Back to bed or I'm gonna go all lima heights", Claire started to giggle she didn't exactly know what her mommy meant when she said that all she knew was that she better do what she says before she gets told off. So Claire pouted before pecking Santana's cheek.

"G'night Mommy", She got up and walked away, Santana watched her go checking that she was heading in the direction of her room. Once Santana thought she was alone again she turned CSI back on to be interrupted with a smash and the sound of little feet running away coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell?", She got up slightly cautious as she walked towards the kitchen. She heard the click of a door and turned to see the pictures stuck on Claire's door with glue tack where swaying so she had obviously just closed her door. Santana walked through and around the island in the middle of the kitchen before she spotted what the sound was. Claire's favorite sweets, chocolate M&M's scattered over the floor covering a smashed plate, parts of the shattered dishware cut so sharp it looked like a razor.

Santana got out the brush to clear it up and double checked that there was no more plate on the floor that anyone could cut their feet on before she went back to her Tv. CSI was now over so she went fro P.S I love you, the film that she had saved on the sky planner so it couldn't be deleted. She settled down to watch before her mother rang, leaving her on the phone until 2am in the morning because she started to tell her all the ins and outs of _everything. _

Santana watched the film until 3am, when she got worried. Santana picked up her phone and rung Quinn the constant beeping reminding Santana she was actually on the phone. Sleep over took and before she knew it, Santana was out on the couch at 3am with no Quinn.

It wasn't until the click rung through Santana's ears she awoke, she clicked her iphone, 4:29am. "Your in so much trouble", she whispered before getting up and folding her arms. She walked right over to the door awaiting Quinn's grand entrance, its not that she didn't want Quinn to have a good time it was because the girl told her she'll be back by eleven and she'll return texts and calls. Liar, Liar, Liar. Quinn stumble in and fell on the floor laughing, her heels in her hands as she lazily tried to get up. She saw Santana and mumbled to herself,

"oopsies", she laughed again before falling onto Santana, "hey sexy".

"No Quinn!", Santana pushed her off and Quinn fell onto the door closing it shut behind her as she slowly slid down it.

"Come on baby, lighten up", She smirked again laughing to herself as she burried her head in her arms, shielding the light the now open door in front of her and behind Santana. Santana turned her head just to catch sight of Ollie and Claire peeking out from Ollie's room, they quickly shut the door once they knew she was watching and Santana turned back round.

"I-I'm sorry?", Quinn burst into a fit of giggles and spread her legs out.

"I've had enough! I'm going to bed! Sort of your kids Quinn!", Santana stormed off to their room and slammed the door behind her, she knew talking to Quinn when she was like this was no good, the girl just laughed after everything she said. Santana turned against the door, leaning back against it as she hugged herself, burrying her face into her arms, "Please Quinn, No", She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Have we got any tablets?", a croaky voice came ringing into Santana's ears and she was in no mood. She hated this Quinn, hated the one that acted like nothing had happened the night before.

"no", She mumbled. "If i would have knew you where going to be like _this", _She moved her hand up and down pointing to Quinn, "I would of bought some, what a shame, ay?"

Quinn never replied and sat on the kitchen table with Claire and Ollie, they both looked at her before getting up and leaving. They placed their bowls in the sink before Claire whispered something to Ollie, "She smells really ewie!", Ollie just nodded and laughed before they ran off from the kitchen.

"My own kids talking about me, Ha.", Quinn rubbed her head and looked to Santana with guilt.

"What? You do deserve it.", Santana left the kitchen leaving Quinn with her own thoughts and banging head-ache.

* * *

"We've had an amazing day mommy!", Claire ran over to Quinn as soon as she entered the apartment with Santana and Ollie. She had her face painted like a zebra whilst Ollie was a Tiger. "We went to the zoo!", Quinn smiled and picked the small excited girl up. Quinn hadn't moved all day from the couch, she wore leggings and a tank top with bare feet and her hair all messy. She had been having a lazy day, curing the headache and Santana had been giving her the silent treatment. "Mommy let us get our face painted and get a teddy!", She pushed a small fluffy cuddly elephant into Quinn's face before running to hide behind Santana's legs.

"Couldn't say no", Santana shrugged as she picked up Claire, She placed her hand on Ollie's shoulder and rubbed it softly, he looked upset and hurt, it wasn't until Quinn looked down to his legs that she saw dried blood from his knee. "Ollie fell and we had no where to clean him up, Come on Ol", She coaxed him towards the bathroom, leaving Quinn alone again as she took Claire with her.

* * *

Once the boy was all cleaned up he went to his room, followed by his sister, whilst Santana went tot the kitchen completely ignoring Quinn. Quinn looked up towards her, "Silent treatment? You only said you where going to the park, not the zoo. You could have texted me."

"You wouldn't reply anyway.", Santana retorted as she poured herself a glass of water. "I''m fed up of you being irresponsible Quinn. I don't want to be _that _kind of wife. I'm scared Quinn. I don't know what of, and I know you only went out with a friend last night but I was sick to the bone that you wouldn't come home. I had the most stressful night last night Quinn and I needed you yet you wouldn't reply to my texts or calls. I was scared Quinn and I-", the tears interrupted her speech as Quinn sat watching her, her own tears in her eyes. "-I don't want to be scared. I need some space Q-"_  
_

"Your leaving me?!" Quinn shrieked with fear from the other side of the open planned room.

"I'm just trying to do whats best for both of us, you need someone who wont be scared Quinn. You deserve better than me."

"What is this? Where is this coming from? We've been together since school and your only telling me this now? Is this how you've always felt?"

Santana was about to reply, its not what she had always felt she just felt Quinn needed better, someone who wasn't afraid, she didn't even know where it was all coming from either, it just kind of come out and there was no going back. She loved Quinn so much and she wanted her to be able to breathe, breathe away from the Latina.

"There's someone else isn't there? There's someone else!", Quinn screamed marching towards Santana but stopped on other side of the countertop island. "I knew it! I bet they were round here last night!"

"Quinn- Quinn- Quinn No just stop! There is no one else, I love you!, Santana sniffed through the tears that escaped, she reached her hand across to Quinn but the other girl just glared at it.

"Then why? Why are you doing this to me if you love me? Breaking my heart right here, right now"

"Its not you, its me", Santana didn't know what else to say and she knew that sounded too cliche but what else could she say? Her and Quinn both needed space, she wanted to give that to Quinn. Santana herself needed time, time away to recollect herself, she didn't want to be sitting scared that Quinn would find someone else or someone better, scared, just scared of everything and anything.

"BULL SHIT!", Quinn screamed, Santana looked down, the pang of guilt that hit her chest felt like she was going to be knocked out.

"I never meant for this to hurt you, i just need time and so do you, I'm doing what's best, baby".

"You never meant for this to hurt me? What the fuck did you think I'd be doing? Jumping around the room screaming with Glee because 'my wife' is leaving me? I can't believe you, just, just-", Quinn wiped her eyes before the mascara could drip from her face, "Go then, go on, leave me and your children, just walk out on your family who loves you."

"I love you, Quinn". Santana started to walk over to Quinn but Quinn quickly backed up, into a wall and then she was trapped with Santana walking over, no escape from reality that just stabbed her in the back.

"I can't even stand to look at you.", Quinn pulled her head in the other direction, took her wedding ring off and threw it across the room with great strength. "Fuck you, Santana Fabray Fucking Lopez, Fuck you!". Quinn started wailing, the mascara was now down her cheeks, the tears wouldn't stop falling and her body was trembling. Why was this happening too her? I don't deserve this, Quinn thought to herself, she looked at Santana's feet watching to see where she went.

"I love you Quinn, I always have and I always will".

And that was it, Santana picked up her coat and left, she walked out the door and never looked back leaving a crying Quinn and two children behind that she supposedly loved. "You never where in it for the long run" Quinn whispered before turning to find two small figures standing in front of her.

They both couched down and sat either side of her, wiping away the tears with their small fingers as the youngest one spoke, "Mommy where's Mommy?"


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn sat there with Claire and Ollie, considering they where only small and young they definitely knew how to look after there mom. They cried with Quinn, for hours on end when she told them Santana had left. Now, all cried out they sat huddled together on the couch in the corner. Quinn sat in the actually corner part with Claire on one side leaning on her and Ollie on the other, she draped one arm lazily over Ollie's shoulder as she kissed his head softly. Whilst her other arm was next to her, hand playing with Claire's blonde hair.

Quinn sniffed and both children turned to look at her, they each kissed her on the cheek smiling their sweetest smiles.

"What do you do when someone you love leaves?", Ollie asked curiously, his eyebrow raised as he watched Quinn carefully his arm around his sister for comfort.

"Try to stop loving them, I suppose.", Quinn shrugged.

"And is that possible?", Claire pipped in.

"No".

* * *

**A year **has passed now since Santana had walked out never looking back. A year gone and still Quinn jumps when she hears the doorbell hoping it was her, or when her phone beeped or rung. Apparently, to Quinn's knowledge Santana had sold her business and was working else where, no longer her own boss, but Quinn didn't know what she now worked as. Ollie was now six and Claire four, they've changed so much, still like kids just changed. Ollie isn't into spider-man anymore, just football and only football. Whilst Claire always fantasizes about being a Cheerio like Quinn ... and Santana. They sit there together and look through the year book so Claire can see the uniforms again and her mom as head cheerio. Santana hadn't even ever called to wish them a Merry Christmas that year she left, nor did she give them a ring when it was one of their birthdays, no cards nothing. It was like she died, she never came back, ever, not even for her things so Quinn threw it out after two months figuring she wouldn't be coming back, but she kept Santana's favorite top which Quinn now wears for bed, the only reminder of Santana in her house.

Quinn still has her business and living life as a single mom didn't turn out to hard for her, she put all her effort into her kids and made sure they had the best year after their other parent left with no goodbye. When people bring up Santana, Quinn normally goes silent and tears well in her eyes but she always has Ollie and Claire who support her and just take her hand. They where a close knit family now and no one could ruin it.

Quinn woke up to the matress beneath her dipping every few seconds, "What the- Oh hello, Good morning", a little pair of pink lips kissed Quinn's before hugging her tightly, Quinn hugged the small girl back before smiling into her neck.

"Morning Mommy, can we go to the park today? You promised."

"Of course we can, just let me get up first, go tell your brother and we'll go soon", Quinn ran her hand through her daughters hair before the young girl ran off to find her brother. Quinn stood up and stretched slowly, taking in the fresh morning air as she cracked open the windows. She got into the shower and stood there for at least ten minutes thinking, it was the only place where Quinn could think now, everywhere else she would be accompanied or interrupted, she was never the parent to say no, unlike Santana.

"Stop it, Quinn!", she told herself as she started to think of Santana, to take her mind off the Latina she jumped out the shower and slowly got dressed, listening to the bickering of the two children waiting to have to run out at the sound of any hitting or slapping.

Luckily, for Quinn that didn't happen ad she left her room when she was ready and dressed, hair done and make-up on. She was wearing a skinny pair of blue jeans with a pair of boots, a jumper she designed herself and was currently in her shop for $378.95 and a expensive scarf, Ollie and Claire got her for Christmas last year, God knows how? Santana probably bought it for them to give to her. Her hair was still in the short bob and it made her look safisticated and smart, obviously looked hot Quinn always told herself because she would still always get men trying to chat her up. Her make-up wasn't too much but you could tell she had it on and she knew how to do it perfectly so she always looked good.

"Come on, eat your bacon stop bickering", Quinn said as she placed the plate of Bacon and Waffles infront of her kids. She was so happy when they liked bacon since she was obsessed, if they didn't like it she would have cried, Quinn always used to say. Once they had eaten Quinn sent them off to get dressed whilst she done the dishes, switching on the local radio station to hear the mornings radio. Quinn just liked to listen to all the music the mans voice that kept going and going bored her to death so she was made up when a 'I say a little prayer' came on, more so made up at the fact because it reminded her of being in Glee... and her guilty pleasure Santana.

She walked round the kitchen cleaning and singing her heart out and once the song had finished she frowned singing it again by herself until... the shout out on the radios came on and Kev (the radio man) spoke up:

"_And that one was for a Santana Lopez? I think how you say it, well anyway thanks for the call and Santana said she wanted this because it reminded her of her high school glee club, so that's fro you San-"_ Quinn turned it off quickly before she could hear any more, was that really the Santana who Quinn loved? Did she really request that? Was it because she was thinking of Quinn? "No Quinn", she told herself again not wanting to get her hopes up but she couldn't help that little twinkle in her eye or permanent smile that stained her face.

Quinn was obviously mad at Santana, furious but still deep down it was the woman she loved, was married too, lived with, had two children with, Santana Lopez was Quinn's whole life. They didn't even get a divorce either so for Quinn it was some hope, inspiration, but seven months later and still no sign or hearing of Santana, Quinn asked for people to just call her 'Quinn Fabray' again, not adding the 'Lopez', at least it would still be her name and written down.

Quinn always thought of what she would say if she met Santana again but never quite finished her thoughts because she would mentally scold herself for thinking of the Latina.

It was all getting too much for Quinn, she kept thinking what Kev the radioman was saying, "Kids come on, where going!", there, that got her out of it. She walked to the door and picked up her book and magazines Quinn would read whilst they ran ahead, she picked up her shoulder bag and keys, disposing everything into it so she had free hands. She put Claire's hat, scarf and gloves onto the little girl before Ollie's gloves as he refused to wear anything else. They walked to the lobby of the apartments, going down to their garage so they could get out the kids bikes, once they had them off they went, together towards Central Park the constant thought than was on Quinn's mind: "_and that one was for a Santana Lopez"._

When they arrived, they went ahead on bikes whilst Quinn strolled behind reading through a magazine and stopping to talk to people she knew also out on a walk. Quinn never had really pictured herself as the family woman doing this, she would see mom's when she was younger doing the same thing and would always say, 'Like I'm ever going to do that', but now as she did, she loved being a mom.

They stopped at the ice cream van, all getting a ice cream, they played on the grass with each other, Claire would do handstands for Quinn and Ollie to grade out of ten, Quinn always giving her a score of eight to ten, whilst Ollie would saw Zero, but Quinn just laughed. They walked along by the waters edge and once the kids where bored they where off again on their bikes riding round Quinn and in front as she would happily read her magazine or book.

They stopped for a coffee, well Quinn did, Claire got orange juice and Ollie water, they had some lunch before setting back home again, the same routine of the kids on bikes and Quinn reading. She loved spending her Sundays doing this with them, because soon they would be older and wouldn't want to do this anymore, so Quinn just makes the most of it whilst she can.

"Mommy, look at me!", Claire screamed from up ahead, riding really fast ahead of Ollie, Quinn put the thumbs up back to her before Ollie rode back to Quinn and pedalled along side.

"You okay Ollie?", Quinn put her things back into her bag and turned her attention to the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine, I wanted to ask you something, please?

"Go on," Quinn sped up walking so Ollie had to catch up and tey both laughed.

"I wanted to ask if I could go to-"

"_Ahhhhhhhh!"_, the shriek tey both knew came from Claire stopped them talking and both panicking to where she was, Ollie rode off quikcly to find her as instructed by Quinn as she followed running as quickly as she could.

"Claire?!"

"Claire?!"

"Claireeee!?", they both shouted before the little girl ran out from behind a tree, "Baby, don't do that you scared us!", Quinn said as she ran up to her and kissed her head holding her in her arms tightly and Claire tapped her shoulder.

"I found someone, look", Her finger pointed behind the tree and Quinn just rolled her eyes thinking she was messing and would say it was the 'fairies and Ollie scared them off' but it was no fairies and Ollie made that very clear. Quinn watched him as he looked behind the tree his face full of happiness but also sadness at the smae time.

"Who is it, Ol?, Quinn laughed slighlty.

"Um- your going to want to see this yourself mom".


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reviewing, means a lot. Haha, I know it happened very quickly and it was just because I was bored and fancied a change. And, I also know the fact that a year has passed too within the next chapter is a fast change also, I don't like to write the space between. I hate waiting and don't know what to write in between, so sorry for all the sudden changes, but its just how the ball rolls. R&R, if you like? Merci x**

* * *

Quinn shook her head, she didn't want to see the person behind the tree, she didn't want to know who made her daughter scream with excitement and her son's face drop in terror, it could only be one person, Santana. She didn't want to see the person who requested in 'their' song from Glee earlier in the morning, she didn't want to see the person who broke her heart nor the same person who she is still madly in love with and has been since high school.

Quinn turned her back to her children and to the tree, as if she was blocking them out. She allowed a single tear to fall down her face. Why? Why Quinn? Why don't you want to see her? She asked herself, why didn't she want to see the girl she had secretly dreamed of being reconnected with ever since she left. "Because, I don't want to be hurt again", She whispered to herself, answering her own question by telling herself the answer.

Her knees felt weak and she knelt to the path her fingers grazing it lightly so she could stable herself on the cold hard concrete floor. The pain and hurt flashed before her eyes as another tear fled, no one bothered to stop and ask if she was okay or even look at her, for that though Quinn was thankful she didn't want a random stranger to help her and she thanked Rachel Berry for making her fall in love with New York, somewhere you could live without being bothered by other people and their problems.

Quinn felt a light hand on her shoulder and the instant panic which spread through her suddenly, she turned her head to the side and the relief that was poured into one sigh made her eyes roll. She looked up at her son and stood up properly, so he wouldn't think his mom was a crazy woman who cried in the middle on Central Park.

He took her hand and guided her over to a bench on the other side, once they sat down he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, "Its okay mom, if your scared". God, that boy could read her mind Quinn thought.

"Your so grown up, Ollie. Looking after your Mom. I'm surprised your not playing football", Quinn laughed but by the frown that Ollie gave off it wasn't a convincing 'I'm okay' laugh more like a 'help me I'm suffering' laugh. The six year old looked up to his mom and respected her, how she got back on her feet after his other mom had walked out.

He didn't exactly ever want to see Santana again after he walked out on Quinn, she promised to take him to a game, but she never and she left. Braking his heart and Quinn's, that's when he decided he had to grow up, he had to be 'a man' for his mom and his little sister. Ever since then, he's been looking out for them making sure there okay, and that explains for his actions in Central Park.

"Go speak to her Mom and I'll sit a little bit away and will come save you if you need helping", Quinn nodded and he smiled dragging her over to the tree trunk. Quinn's whole past sitting behind it, the nerves over rode her body taking away every other feeling, the six year old boy let go of her hand and ran off going to get the ball before playing by himself.

He glanced over at Quinn and have her a reassuring smile and thats when Quinn calmed herself down, if he believed in her then she could do it. She took one step and looked at the figure behind the tree.

There she was.

Sitting with Claire.

Her raven hair was down and flowing freely over her shoulders, straight and shinning. Her face was a beautiful as Quinn remembered, well how could she forget. The dark brown eyes, soft lips, perfect jawline and teeth, the perfect smile she had ever seen. Santana was wearing something similar to Quinn, she had jeans on and a pair of boots, a coat which was open with a low cut top underneath. Shit she looks good, Quinn told herself shit shit shit, she was just about to step back, free herself from all this, go home to the comfort of the apartment and hide away, eat ice cream and watch sad movies and cry, just cry about not having Santana. When, "Quinn!", Santana's voice sounded heavenly she shot up and walked close to Quinn, there they stood face to face with Claire watching them from below and Ollie from the distance.

"Quinn", Santana smiled and moved a strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear, like nothing had ever happened. She had the nerve to touch Quinn like nothing had ever happened, Quinn couldn't transfer what was happening, she had waited for this since Santana left this was the girl she loved but nothing...

**Santana's POV**

There she was, my whole world, the love of my life and the reason I get up in the morning. I knew we would be brought back together somehow, maybe she heard my shoutout this morning on the radio, I hope she did, it was to show her if she was listening that I miss her so much.

I've had my time to think now and leaving Quinn was the worst mistake of my life and I don't even know why I done it, once I got mad at her I just got caught up in the moment. I realized my mistake seconds later truth be told, but I was too scared to go back, to scared to be rejected. I hate rejection, just like I hate myself for being so stupid and careless.

The poor kids also, I didn't even ring them or send them a card with the hear of Quinn going crazy. I knew I should have and all day on their birthdays and Christmas I sat there with my phone ready to dial but I couldn't I just couldn't bring myself to do it, scared of what Quinn would say, scared of what they would all think.

Claire doesn't seem so annoyed with me anyway. There I was sitting there, in my local park. Yes, I said local. I never moved away from New York after mine and Quinn's break up, I didn't want to leave the place where I shared my life with Quinn. I always would keep my eyes peeled when I was out and about with the hope I might see Quinn, but nothing until now.

There I was just sitting reading my book when a little girl with blonde hair (which Claire's turned out to be when she just turned four), ran out from behind the tree giggling, even though I couldn't see the front of her she reminded me so much of my baby. I watched her run round still not being able to see the front of her, until she turned to face me, eyes lighting up and her little mouth going into a smile. I think I froze, I definitely couldn't process anything, I instantly smiled and help my arms out, genuinely happy to see my little girl again.

She screamed when she ran closer and that must have been the thing that triggered Ollie and Quinn to come running, I held her for my dear life, not wanting to let go. There I was kneeling as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, I pulled back and placed both my hands on her cheeks, placing a light kiss to her lips, "Hey baby, are you mad at me?".

She shook her head and whispered "No, I love you". God she reminded me so much of Quinn and the ache in my stomach started when I saw she wasn't around... yet. I placed my forehead against hers and rubbed our noses together.

Ollie was next round the tree and my face just lit up, first my daughter then my son, it was like all my Christmas's had come at once. I stood up to hug him but by the look on his face he wasn't happy to see me, which hurt a lot. I know I walked out on them but I've realized what I done and I'm sorry. He looks more mature now, which is weird to say since he's six but he has grown up a lot to what I could remember. Only going by the picture I had of Claire and Ollie in my purse.

I was about to speak out and say something to him when I heard another voice, "Who is it Ol?", followed by a nervous laugh. Shit! It's Quinn. My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach, I should be happy to see her, right, wrong, you should be scared Lopez she'll probably slap you then use her harsh words that will break your heart, not just because their hurtful but just because its Quinn, she'll break your heart like you broke hers.

I took a deep breath starting what I was going to say him again before I got interrupted by the sweet angelic voice, to the boy who looked freaked out, his eyeballs bulging out his head, but he spoke first, God everyone is beating me to things today. "Um- your going to want to see this yourself mom".

I was expecting Quinn to come flying round the trunk of the tree but she never, no one did and then Ollie walked away. Just leaving me and Claire, Claire who looked happy smiling up at Santana, dd Claire know that Santana walked out on them? What the fuck did Quinn tell them? She must have told Ollie different judging by the look on his face with he saw me.

I sat and talked to her for a while before we ended up in a tickling fight, I got out my purse to show her the picture of herself and she couldn't stop stirring at it, like she was taking every inch of the image in, like the person on it was some foreign object and not herself.

_Whooosshh!, _Ollie ran past and I just knew that Quinn was about to come around and she did, I saw the tips of her boots out the corner of my eye. I darn't look up, as much as I want to I shouldn't, I carry on with Claire acting like I had never seen Quinn until I saw her feet look as if they where about to walk away turning slightly, and there was my Queue. Standing up quickly I breathed out the word I longed to say to the person infront of me since I left, "Quinn".

I smiled as I walked over to her not wanting to look all horrible and feisty, well I have nothing to be horrible and feisty over. I moved a strand of perfect blonde hair from her face, touching her felt so normal, it felt as if i'd never left, but once I tucked the stand behind her ear I realized that I'd just touched her, after a fucking year all I said was Quinn and moved some hair. I had the nerve to touch her_..._

_oh shit!_

_fuck my life!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews as always, haha, Boringsiot your idea is boss wish I would have thought about that now would have been a good way to end it, never mind, ahha. And, Tellmehmore, cliffhangers haha, I like to use them. x**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I'm sitting at home now, after Santana touched my face, how could she do that. I feel as if I'm flying and falling at the same time, we gazed into each others eyes like we where fixed in some sort of trance, I could read her eyes as she looked at me. The dark brown ridden with fear and love, whilst mine where probably full of hatred but forgiveness. Because that's what I feel now, I hate hate Santana for leaving us, breaking my heart, like someone just ripped it out of me and sent it through a shredder. But I also feel forgiving even though I know I shouldn't, shes my one true love though and as cringey as that may sound its true, I could never stay mad at her, the girl that has randomly wandered in my dreams since the night she left. Me, being so close to catching her but she'd always run away leaving me to swallow up that it had really happened.

After she touched me and we shared the gaze I freaked out, I didn't know what to say, I panicked and left, taking the kids with me. It was probably a stupid thing to do now to think of it, she knows where we live, she used to live here for Christ- sake but it was the safest place I could think of, somewhere I could rely on the walls of te apartment to block everyone out and not the walls I build up myself.

I'm sure she shouted after me, but I didn't turn I didn't dare look, what would I say if she was running after me, which she probably was because Ollie's footsteps seemed to hurry up as we left but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I look down at my nails, all bitten and red because all I've been doing since we get back is sitting here picking at them as I drift in and out of my thoughts. I know I shouldn't have left, for Claire's sake, she was so happy, looked the happiest I've ever seen her even though she always has been a happy child except for the occasional tantrums which she has seemed to grow out of, but I had to leave.

I was startled from my thoughts as the doorbell rang, _shit!_ Please no, Please no, Please no. Well she can't exactly get in because where at the top of the building and she's at the bottom and we need to buzz her in, I need to buzz her in. I walked over to the monitor on the wall, the screen which shows you who is outside and there she was the gorgeous drop dead gorgeous I should say, Latina. Looking down at her feet, _don't buzz her in Fabray, DO NOT buzz her in!_

I pulled my hand away and cast my eyes down almost shadowing the lost lonely girl outside when I heard a buss, the buzz that lets someone up, the buzz, shit the buzz. I didn't press it, I looked up to see the person who pressed it and there she stood all innocent with a cute little lazy smile, toying parts of her blonde hair in her fingers. "Sorry", She whispered before running off down the hall leaving me to face the reality of my fucked up life.

Shit.

* * *

The knock on the door was next followed my loud groan, _you could just not open the door. You could just tell her to leave you but no you can't can you because she's Santana Lopez._I placed my hand on the doorknob ready to open it, _its only Santana, not the police open the fucking door._ I swung the door open and just looked at her, how her hair fell perfectly over both shoulders and how her eyes twinkled from the lights above them.

"_What?"_, _shit that sounded horrible._ I cleared my throat and started again, "What?". There was no hint of viciousness or anger in my voice, just a plain voice with no expression.

"I need to tell you something", She looked up at me expecting me to go, oh well come on in then, but was I hell._ As much as I'd love too._

"Well go on then", I lent against the door frame crossing my arms a eyebrow quirked towards her, I wanted to jump right on her tell her she was forgiven and kiss her till I died but I needed to stay calm.

I was expecting her to say something pathetic or small for an excuse to talk to me but I don't think that was the case, "My mom is coming over tonight and she thinks were still together. She thinks I still live here with you and she doesn't know about the break up, so at nine tonight she'll be turning up at your door...".

I couldn't believe her, so my questions running through my head. _Why havant you told her? What do you want me to do about it? Who does she think she is dropping this on me when I only just saw her this morning? When is her mom coming again? Why didn't she tell her? Why didn't she tell her? Why didn't she tell her?_

Both my eyebrows went up as I thought to myself, _should I let her in? Think Quinn, Think._ I cleared my throat again before preparing to speak. "Well...", _shit don't say it Quinn. No No No. _"You better come in then...". I cursed myself after I said it but never moved, I couldn't exactly say no now but my body language looked as if I wanted to say no. She raised her eyebrow at me a slight smirk playing on her lips before a echoey shriek broke the silence...

"_Mom!", _Claire ran down the hall way towards Santana jumping into her arms as Ollie came out his room, I turned to look at him and he rolled his eyes walking towards us slowly.

"What are you doing here?", He spoke up not exactly looking at her but standing by Quinn, I put my hand on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his head before looking back to Santana. "We don't want you here!", I winced slightly at his words, maybe he doesn't and I act like I don't but deep down inside I wanted her here, I wanted her here more than anywhere else in the world, this was where she belonged, her home.

She looked at him with forgiving eyes, before kneeling down to his level. She tried to take his hand but he snatched it back quickly burying his face in my legs. "I'm staying here for a little while, whilst grandma comes over". His hazel eyes shot up to look at me and I knelt down too.

"Grandma!", Claire shrieked before getting a glare off Ollie, I need to tell her to stop screeching its pierces through your ears like lightning.

Shut up Claire!", He growled before looking towards me again, his hazel eyes glassy and his lips trembling slightly. "But- But- She!", He pointed towards Santana, "left us! Mom no! Please!", He got down on his knees in front of me his hands joined as if he was in prayer and started to beg.

"Please no Mom!", Sniffle.

"Please No, She CAN'T", He raised his voice before he turned to slap Santana, "YOU WRECK EVERYTHING!".

We all gasped, me mostly I couldn't believe it. "Ollie! Get to your room now!", I picked him up kicking and screaming before carrying him quickly towards his room. "I can't believe you, you don't hit people!". I shot an apologetic look towards Santana before going into his room, I know I shouldn't have and Ollie just done the hard work for me but her own son slapping her, someone ought to give her an apology.

I was in his room for about half an hour calming him down, he shouted at me then at Santana through the walls of his room, he then sobbed and sat in the corner shouting at me if I went near him, he has never been like that. All because Santana dared to show her face at our- my apartment. Once he finally calmed down though he went to sleep, thank god. I walked by outside to find Santana more so Claire, slightly cautious to what they where doing.

I got there just in time they where both putting there coats on, I went and stood behind Claire as Santana done up her zip on the little red coat. "Erm excuse me, what are you doing?", I raised my eyebrow at Santana gripping onto Claire's shoulders slightly.

"I was just going to ask you, could I take her out for lunch or something", Santana looked up at me but I averted my eyes, not wanting to look to much before I wanted to kiss her again and allow dirty thoughts of what else I wanted to do too her take over me. I bit my lip but the look on Claire's face told me she really wanted to go, her smile wide as well as her eyes, if she weren't a little girl I'd say she looked stoned.

I nodded warily before removing my hands of Claire's shoulders, I bent down to hug her but she didn't hold on for too long all the excitement bubbling up inside of her. I stood and look at Santana she gave an awkward smile an dI just nodded before they where gone. _I just nodded. What the fuck Quinn? _

* * *

__8:30pm they got back, sitting there biting my nails like earlier, I jumped at the sound of the buzzer and waited no time in letting them in opening the front door, Ollie was laying on the couch next to me and I placed his head back on my lap when I sat down carrying on with my nails.

They walked in laughing and I didn't look up, I didn't want Santana to think I was interested again. _Which I definitely was. _Claire walked over to me planted a soft kiss onto my lips before saying goodnight, I stood up and carried Ollie to his room covering him up in his spider man duvets before walking back out. I found Santana just standing at the doorway like a lost puppy, "You can sit down you know...", I moved my hand to the couch before she briefly nodded and walked over.

I went to the kitchen, I'll have to be civil, I can't just ignore her. "Wine?", She raised her eyebrow and I shook my head laughing slightly, I missed that look. "You look like you need one after a day out with her". _You also look gorgeous and sexy and beautiful and radiant and omg... I just want to jump on you and let my hands travel up your body and down to- Quinn! _I stopped myself before I ventured further with my thoughts. I poured her a glass of white, her favorite if I remember correctly.

I swiftly moved over and handed her the glass, "Oh White, My favorite". _Yeah, I know. _I smiled and sat down on the couch opposite before turning off the TV and carrying on with my nails , Bzzzzt. Santana's phone wet... "It was my mom...".

"Hmmm?", I looked up from painting my fresh silver nails, "What did she say?". Her face looked sad and depressed.

"She wont be here for another two days, her flight is delayed".

"Oh", I honestly didn't know what else to say, She was suppose to be here tonight, thats why Santana was here in the first place, sitting in our- my home.

"I should get going then".

"_No!", Shit that sounded desperate. "_N-no you don't have too, for the kids sake". _And for mine I don't want you to leave... again or ever. _

__She nodded slightly before heading towards the door, my heart started racing thinking she was about to leave but she never she just got her bag.

* * *

A hour has passed now and we sat there, little conversation about how Ollie and Claire have changed, I had apologized for the slap she received from Ollie, she told me about France, where she visited when she left to clear her head and that was all really, It wasn't awkward and it felt as if we'd never gone our separate ways.

I started to yawn and stood up to stretch my top rising slightly as I did, I just caught her in time to see her eyes watching me closely, trained on my stomach but then she saw I saw her and looked towards me a blush creeping up her face so red it almost matched the color of the cushion next to her. "Right, I'm going to bed I think", I smiled slightly and walked towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pyjamas that were heating on the radiator.

When I walked out she was lying on the couch in her own pyjama's, "Night, Q". My heart skipped a beat at the nickname, her nickname for me and only me. I smiled slightly not wanting her to stay out here, not wanting to be alone in my- our bed when she was only down the hall.

"You don't have to sleep there you know, there's a double bed with a spare side", I raised my eyebrow wondering whether I had stepped to far, crossed the line to much but the smile that crossed her face made me take back the doubt.

"A night with Quinn Fabray? How could I refuse".

_Shit!_


End file.
